Mythical Beast
by EmpressKira
Summary: The day that awful man bestowed me as a gift was the best thing to ever happen to me. Whitebeard is a powerful King and very thoughtful of his people, better than what I have seen. Could he possibly erase my past too? WhitebeardMarco. Rated M for darker themes, mistreatment, and lemons (which have been marked). Two-Part/OneShot. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**A/N:: So here we are with another WhitebeardMarco fic~! It will be posted in two parts!**

 **Rated M for darker themes, mistreatment, and smut (that is labeled).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mythical Beast**

It was depressing being caged for your life, nowhere to run or even hide. A birdcage that barely fit your size in and mainly had to stay roost in your dirty nest. If I couldn't regenerate, then I would be sick from being in my own filth and not being able to bathe properly. The chains on my feet were bad enough, causing chaffing all the time. I would heal and then be rubbed raw all over again when the cuffs came back on. The chains stopped the regeneration process, but they were smart enough to at least take them off occasionally so I could heal from anything.

Like infections from my living conditions.

The man was quite cruel, holding a grotesque grin when he would come to visit me. I was like an attraction personally for him and would let me 'fly' on a short chain that he found amusing to yank me to the ground. That's usually how I get injured and could not do much about it. I had been trapped like this for most of my life, captured at an early age by the man before this and watch this man grow from a small infant into a man as well. I had been older than him, but that didn't matter. I never changed to my human form anymore once taken in and didn't want to so they could forget my appearance, which this man has yet to see. On occasion, he would try to beat me to get it out, but merely stopped to let me heal and give me a chance. I never changed, though, and it aggravated him. Not only that, but he tries to get me to use my miracle tears, but I refuse.

"Heal up, birdie. You need to be presentable." A low coo left me at hearing such words coming from the large male whose round belly probably made it where he couldn't see his own stick legs. Light was brighter than the normal candle light in the room, but it didn't bring me any relief as I haven't seen the sun in a long time.

I let myself heal, needing to anyways as he had me on a temporary pile of blankets and someone walked over with a bucket. The ice-cold water made squawk out in protest as it had been dumped on me and I flapped my wings in distaste. That's all I did with a glare to the man who bellowed in amusement of my reaction, knowing I wouldn't do anything. I was stuck in a room with them, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to try and fight it. I was weak enough as it is from mistreatment and knew my limitations.

"You think this is a good plan, Teach?" The round man turned as he was acquiring fresh hay, surprising me that he was cleaning it out before the two-month mark like usual.

"Of course, if we get him off our backs for a bit then we just retaliate once all set." The chain was grasped as I noticed the one who poured water on me start pushing at my chest as I let him have a leg. I could glare all I want, but knew not to do anything. "Burgess, put them both on him." Teach spoke out as I noticed the one spoken to soon had this weird thing in his hands.

My neck was grasped, making me coo in threat of being so rough before the contraption was shoved onto my beak roughly. Wings began to flail as I tried to pull away from him, not liking it at all on me. It was latched finally as he released me and it had me shaking my head with low coos as I could open my beak, but not as much as before.

"There, so you can still eat, but can't change! Pahahahaha!" Burgess laughed out in amusement as the chain on my leg was taken off and I could tell he was right. The type of muzzle was of the same stone that makes me feel weaker and blocks my power. Then there was a small cuff he used to put on my leg, but higher up and I cooed at the restraining feeling that could be tolerated mostly.

"Plus, can't have you talking." The dark-haired man was grinning wickedly as I watched him move to point to the cage. "Get in." A low coo left me as I soon moved to shake a bit more water from me and then moved to the cage. I got in whilst my talons were appreciating the crunching of new hay and I settled into the nest, picking at certain pieces of straw to fix the space. "All we have to do is let this be a distraction for a while and then we can just get back what is ours." I eyed the two men who were laughing in humor and my cage was shifted to be resting onto a wagon that had been brought in.

They were discussing things as they secured my cage and soon moved a fabric over me. It made me coo lowly as I knew it would merely get hot under here, even with the clean water basin to the side attached to it. Luckily the water would not come out as it was made for my beak to slip in and drink from it. When my powers were blocked like this, I had to eat, drink, and sleep like anything else. Usually with my powers, I don't necessarily need it if I couldn't get to it.

Hollering was heard and I knew we were going on a trip to a neighboring kingdom and it seems it was one that Teach did not care for, but needed off his back. They were going to offer me as a gift of truce, a false one I might add, and it made me merely accept it. I couldn't do anything and just let myself rest for the trip as the sunlight only barely dimmed inside. How much I missed seeing the sun, the places he took me to fly were in buildings and I hadn't seen the sun in a long while.

* * *

It was interesting hearing new surroundings, this town had sounded so lively, but now whispered lowly in fear. I could not see, but I could hear it all and knew they feared the people walking through. Teach was a cruel ruler, but I could tell he was trying to be peaceful on the encounter. The cart moved at a leisure pace, but still did not delay as I heard guards shouting to open the gates. The sound of heavy doors was heard and we had slowed a little before moving again smoothly, the occasional pebble rocking it.

The heat under the tapestry made me coo low as I didn't care for such matter, but dealt with it. More people were shouting and moving before we came to a stop. There was a tense atmosphere as I could hear shushed voices and footsteps, one heavier than the others.

"What have you brought, Teach?" The voice sounded out deep and I heard a low chortle from the cruel man near my wagon.

"Greetings, Whitebeard! I merely wanted to present the offering as we have sent the papers to be on neutral terms with your kingdom." A noise was heard, a couple of scoffs barely audible, but made me chortle lightly.

"An offering as well for the neutral terms? I guess we can see what it is to help my consideration." This Whitebeard responded with a firm tone and I could feel the power within his voice alone. Without looking to see who he was, I could sense his strength and devotion to his standing. He sounded like a fit ruler over a kingdom and I started to noticed the fabric shifting to unlatched from the wagon. Sunlight was peeking in brighter and I let my eyes adjust before it was swiftly removed. The sun rays were bright as I lowly cooed out in distaste with eyes closing.

"I bring the mythical beast, of course." Teach commented as I soon opened my eyes with my head tilted and viewed the people to the side of the wagon a bit of a distance. People stared in shock at such a sight, even the king as I found him quickly as being the one with royal robes hanging onto his shoulders. Blonde hair was long past his shoulders under a black bandana and I was impressed on how he looked as I thought.

"A _Phoenix_? How did you acquire one?" Whitebeard inquired as he gazed to me with a bit of concern there and I wondered if I looked worse for wear than I thought.

"We were lucky to find him." A scoff left me as I faced away with my beak to the air and this grunt left Teach at my defiance. Though, the laugh had me glance to the broad man showing a white moustache on his face.

"Feisty boy." The comment was made in good humor and I cooed lowly as I liked that. "Very well, we reviewed your terms and wanted your views on our counter offer."

"We accept them." Teach responded as I had ignored his slight glare in my direction and noticed as he moved to the cage. "We recommend to keep him under close eye, it would be a shame if he flew off after an agreement."

"We will keep that in mind. We bid you a safe journey, awaiting the final papers." Whitebeard responded as I noticed a few of his guards approaching my wagon and Teach moved away with his men.

"We will return them in just a short few days." Teach responded as he began leaving and my wagon was shifted to the castle as I viewed the ruler in contemplation. A prince and, maybe, princess were standing by him, I assume by the way they are dressed different. It was along those lines as I was stopped next to the man who grinned to me with a chuckle, though unlike Teach, he seemed to have this calming aura around him.

"Let's get you something to eat." The man mentioned as I bristled my feathers a little to show of my agreeance and he chuckled. "Let Thatch know of our new member and to be appropriate with the food choices."

"Sure thing, Pops!" A male with short brown hair mentioned with a holler and blue eyes gleaming as he began to run off.

"Haruta! No running in the castle!" Who I thought was a female, is a male in very nice garments and was scowling. The scold being unheard from the other and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Izo, my son, could you help to make a suitable spot in my room?" The dark-haired male with a fan fluttering stray strands had looked and gave a smile.

"Of course, I should be done by the time you come by." The words came out as he began to move in and we followed, doors closing to block off the sun though it did shine in through windows very noticeably to keep the area lit, but not blinding. I noticed the guards stand to the side as Whitebeard leaned down. A hand was working on the cage as he soon opened it.

"That cage is by far too small for you, my boy." This look was to him with my neck shifting to notice hands out and I saw no bad intentions stirring from him. I would know from experience over the years of being presented to many people.

Legs shifted as I soon moved to carefully step into his hands before cooing as I sat on his hands. I was bigger than his hands, showing how mature of a bird I was and felt pride that I was the size I am even with the treatment I have undergone. Being a mythical bird has shown many people that I am a special case in size, larger than a full-grown turkey. Wings shifted as I shook myself a bit as I felt better being out of the small confining space, he wouldn't know how much this meant. The body shifted as he situated me carefully to his arm as he had a free hand and I nestled into his hold. A low coo left me as he strokes fingers to pet along my chest.

"Now for some food."

We had food, more of his sons present as he seriously introduced them all to me; finding out that he had eleven sons in total. I found it amusing, making a couple of the princes' comment of my intelligence on being able to understand them. _If only they knew._ After eating the meal, trying not to make it obvious of my annoyance of the muzzle that restricted me a little, he had totted me to his room. Comments left him of how he would show me where I could rest and I about dreaded another cage.

To my surprise, that man earlier named Izo was in the room with a prideful smile and presented his work. I was amazed to see the pile of blankets to be shaped into a type of nest and he had mentioned that it should be easy to move them around. The male didn't seem _too_ knowledgeable on birds, but knew of the more common things. Whitebeard had nudged me a little and I soon let myself flutter over in a type of soar to land on the edging and soon began shifting around it. The space was large in the corner of the room near a window that had a type of seating area, the sunlight was so nice to be able to view, being in such a dark room for a long time.

I moved blankets around and situated my space, noticing the other two view with smiles of amusement of me settling in. They were discussing some matters as I sat with a low coo in contentment of my space being so much larger. Izo began moving towards me with a reassuring gaze and I merely gave him a look of stoicism. Hands moved to carefully hold my head up as he shifted the contraption.

"This looks uncomfortable." The comment left him as he soon looked to Whitebeard who approached with a look to it and hummed.

"I should have removed this before he ate," a couple fingers rubbed the top of my head with a frown to me, "I apologize for that." Surprise was on me for apologizing and soon I heard the clicking noises. The contraption slide off as Izo looked to it in distaste and I felt the emotions swirling in me. At least one of the contraptions was off me now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" I noticed tears were falling from my eyes as I cooed lowly. One hand still under my beak, I rubbed in appreciation and I saw this look on them both.

"How long have you been held for?" Whitebeard whispered as he must have noticed my sudden flare in relief of knowing these people were good. I knew it and let eyes close as tears continued to spill from my eyes and I let the soft coos leave me. Movement was made as I felt a body there and a hand began petting along my back as I shifted to rest my head to the shoulder whilst my beak found blonde locks. "You are safe here."

 _Please don't ever let me return to that place again._

* * *

"Gaaah! That hurt!" A huff left me as a man with an auburn pompadour had grasped to his forehead with an annoyed look.

"You deserved it, Thatch." A soft chortle left me hearing Vista remark that from his spot on a lounging chair with a book in hand.

"Stupid bird…" I pecked his hand protecting the spot I just got him and this whine left him as he pulled away in protest. An amused coo left me at his reaction and he moved to flop on the cushion next to me with a grin. "Mah, I thought phoenixes were fiery or something?" This look was to him as I watched him and then cooed lowly whilst looking away. A noise left him in questioning and soon an arm was over my back. "Something stopping you, fluffy?" I pecked his head for good measure, making him cry out in surprise whilst standing up away from me and then the door opened to show Izo who gave a frown.

"Thatch, stop pestering him already."

"How do you know it's a male? Huh?" At the question, Izo looked to me as I peered to him and this hum was there.

"Pops started saying he and, well, he hasn't protested." A soft coo left in agreeance and that made Vista chuckle in amusement as he rested his book.

"To answer your question, Thatch, he may not feel comfortable with using his flames around us." The reply came out with a finger twirling part of his moustache as he viewed his brother. I didn't make any noises as it was partially true, besides the contraption on me. I had contemplated on letting them know of it too, but I decided to wait a little longer to make sure I could put my trust in them. Though maybe it would be best so I could be able to fend myself if necessary, not that I felt the need really.

"Boo, boo! Boring!" Thatch complained whilst pouting to me and this chortle left me in amusement. A look was there in curiosity as he leaned a little towards me and hummed out. "So you understand our talk perfectly?" I tilted my head and was entertained, making him realize and complain lightly. "That's not fair, we can't understand you at all!" A low coo left me as I shifted with my head pointed to the side and towards the cushion next to me. "Ah? Sit next to you?" A low coo left me as he soon shifted to sit and I chortled.

"I think the bird just got you on that one, Thatch." Vista chuckled as I noticed the stunning realization on the male next to me.

"Y-You stupid flaming chicken!" Tilting my head had him protecting his head and I chortled in amusement before shifting to stand and moving with eyes watching him. I moved over to carefully walk onto his thighs and settle in his lap with a low coo as I gazed to him. "Ah! Look, Izo! He likes me!" Arms were around me as he pets through my feathers along my back and was chuckling in joy.

"It seems so, you two get along well enough." Izo was smiling as I let the auburn male hug me with little praises.

"Imma make you the best fish dish for dinner, yes I am~!" Thatch was rubbing down my chest now with strokes and I cooed in agreeance of that sounding good. It was different hearing such good things from people and being able to roam free without any problems, though it did hurt to walk long with that band on my leg.

* * *

Time passed, some of the other princes spending time to greet me, but not crowd as I wondered the castle in a slow pace along the halls. Some workers and guards were there and stared in confusion, being told by another person on me being here. I think what got most of them is my tail feathers, golden rings were making three rows down along in a sway as I moved. They were like feathers, adjusting to me not having powers and showed to be more along the lines of a type of decorative piece to my body, matching the golden feathers along the top of my head and down my neck in a cascade and the few scattered feathers being golden within my wings. Around my eyes showed to be dark blue rings to go with the dark blue tinting along some feathers, but not as noticeable.

The castle was very peaceful, though very rowdy with the family who were a very big part of each other's life. It was nice seeing such things and basking in the sun on the window seat whenever I wanted. If anything, windows were open all the time, but I merely sat on the sill to soak in the sun before roaming more. I didn't feel tethered down, but I did feel a pull to stay in such a good environment. Lingering around for a week, I began to realize how much I very much appreciate the family.

 _Especially today…_

"I expected you to take a chance already." Whitebeard mentioned as he totted me on his arm to find the courtyard and I cooed at feeling the small breeze and he soon shifted me on the grass. "It can't be healthy not to let yourself fly." My eyes viewed him as he backed away some as I rested in my spot and he frowned with concern. "Are you injured?" A huff left me as I stood up and soon spread wings out wide before pushing off the ground to flap to the sky.

It was like I was flying up towards the sun and I spiraled in the sky taking in the freedom of no chain on my leg to hold me back in such a small room. I lingered around the castle as I flew around, noticing towards a tower that had Haruta and Namur grinning with cheers. Hands were erratically waving in greeting as I let out a call towards them, making them look even more excited as I circled the tower before dipping away. Feeling the air under my feathers and being able to soar around, I was feeling appreciative towards this family more and more by the minute.

They feed me, gave me a place to rest comfortably, and by no means pressured me to stay. Any given moment I could have flown away, but I already knew that my instinct thought them to be good people and wanted to be sure of it. So much freedom, I haven't felt this good in a while and couldn't help to call out whilst soaring through the air and found a long stretched pond with a fountain at the end. Izo, Vista, Blenheim, and Jozu were resting near it as I came dipping down with talons skimming the water before taking back off into the air. I couldn't help but notice their grins seeming happy that I was.

 _They wanted me to be happy and free, who could ask for more?_

* * *

"What is it?" Whitebeard asked out as I sat on his bed with a look as I was standing between his calves. I moved my head and shifted to tap at his thigh. "My leg?" He asked and I soon shifted my talon at him. "Oh, your leg?" A nod left me as I cooed out before tapping his thigh along it like a band and then tapped my talon to the blanket. "…Something on your leg?" This coo left me in agreeance as I shifted my head in a nod and he smiled, but looked confused. "Let me see." Hands lifted me to soon get me settled to my side and was grasping to my talon. "When did you get this?" The question showed not remembering seeing such a thing before and then began shifting things around with pulls to it. "Let's go see, Izo. My son is very good at lock picking."

My body was lifted as he held me comfortably against him and I cooed out as we moved off his bed where he had been reading. Feet moved to the door as I shifted to rest my head against his shoulder to be comfortable. Fingers stroked my chest as we moved through the castle, some of the sons running by in greeting or to let him know of going to bed. We made it to Izo's room, knocking on it, and was followed by a muffled 'come in'.

"Izo, my boy," Whitebeard began as we entered to see the dark-haired male with a tape measure wrapped around the bun in his hair and pins between lips.

"Hm?"

"I need your lock picking skills." I noticed confused brown orbs snap in our direction and soon moved to put pins into a plush shaped like a muffin with the other assortment of pins there.

"What for?" I was moved to the bed, fabrics moved as I was laid on my side again. "Oh? When did that get there?"

"He probably still had it, not really thinking of it until recently." Whitebeard commented as I felt movement and some small clicking noises.

"This won't take much." A click was there and it was loosened automatically whilst shifting it away. "It chaffed him a little." This finger lined the sensitive skin and I cooed out before shifting to soon be sitting comfortably. Feeling it gone put so much relief through me as I resisted the urge to heal whilst in their presence for now.

"Thank you, son." The king commented with a grin as he patted Izo's shoulder a bit and soon began scooping me back up.

"No problem." The son responded and went back to work as we began to leave, but he made a noise. "Oh! We are going to clean the nest out, so new blankets will be provided as the others are cleaned and dried. A rotation really." A coo of appreciation left me at the thought of getting my nest clean even though I didn't get them dirty like that cage.

"I think he appreciates it, Izo." A chuckle left the two as I cooed again and we began leaving the room. We moved down the hall again, hearing some noises of people doing last minute things before bed and we found the room again. Whitebeard first placed me into my nest so I could get myself comfortable, pulling a blanket over my back to bring me warmth. "Goodnight, my boy." A hand pets along the top of my head and I cooed in return as I felt myself feeling at home.

* * *

Life progressed as it was for the next month, I healed my leg at a slow pace since Izo kept checking in worry. He was happy to see it healed well enough and their doctor, Bay, checked me over still on occasion to make sure my nutrient levels were supporting me properly. Now that I had my powers back, I didn't have to worry about food as much, but I still joined them. They even made me my own perch next to Whitebeard and I enjoyed the family interactions very much. It made me nervous to even reveal that I can change to my human form, which is something even I haven't seen in _years_.

Not only that, I began to remember what Teach had said and I was growing a little restless with myself for not mentioning something sooner. My state of restlessness did not go unnoticed as some of the princes inquired if I was alright. I merely ignored the question and would just face away or walk away from wherever I was. That had most concerned and soon it was becoming more prominent that I mention something. A guard named Squard was up to something, thinking I couldn't understand him as he talked to someone else in a shadowed area outside of the castle. I had been perched on the window sill looking down and watching the two talk, but stayed unnoticeable enough.

That man did not have good plans as they were all to help Teach get men in the castle and infiltrate from the inside. It caused a festering through me as I soon decided I needed to talk with Whitebeard that night. I know it would be sudden and I would merely suggest to keep an eye.

 _Well, until that night came along…_

The king's sons were all playing around in the court yard, liking me showing a bit of playfulness with them. They seemed to like me as I made sure to give company to each of them and make somewhat compliments. By gesturing to certain things, like for a battle I would tap their weapon and give a high coo. It made them laugh in joy and everyone would comment on me complimenting their battle. I liked that I could show things without words and they did like to tot me around, not that I minded too much.

Now, I was resting in Whitebeard's lap and watched Thatch running around with Haruta as Namur was complaining out. Izo was stewing by Vista, Rakuyou, and Curiel from the prank pulled on him. I was also not spared from those pranks, but he mostly knew my pecks hurt more so they did it only on occasions.

"My family has grown so much, even to the guards…" A hand was stroking my back, racking through feathers and I cooed. "I am the luckiest man in the word to have such a trusting family who protects one another." That had me gaze out and notice as some guards were in the mess of things, including Squard as he chattered with Atmos and Blenheim.

Maybe it wouldn't work trying to tell Whitebeard that he was plotting something. I was a stranger to them still and I still hadn't shown I had a human form. They thought of me as an intelligent mythical bird that understands them and most likely along the lines of a pet. It doesn't bother me, but it just made me take a moment to dedicate myself on protecting the family.

 _I can't let anyone die…_

* * *

Izo liked having company, even in the form of a bird as I sat in a small makeshift nest of scraps on an end table he had found in one of the abandoned rooms in the castle. The man would talk about everything as I basked under the sun since he placed my perch by the window. It was a nice change to be able to just make myself comfortable and listen to them each. They seemed to appreciate it, even with the ones who didn't talk much; including; Jozu, Curiel, and Atmos.

"I told Haruta to try it on for like _two_ minutes and he was about freaking!" The male was moving the tape measure around his bun as he went to his desk for the muffin pin cushion. This cooing left me to let him know I was paying attention and he just took it as he wanted. "It is frustrating, it's not like I want to wrangle him down in clothing! Even Blenheim doesn't move as much as he does!" A soft chortle left me in imaging Blenheim being stabbed with pins on purpose to stand still and Izo seemed to be seeing my train of thought. "You should watch sometime; they are such whiny babies!"

I cooed in agreeance on that one as he was working with an arm soon moving out of a sleeve, letting it dangle as he tried a finer detail. The yukata he wore, a casual type of wear, could get in the way with its big sleeves and I soon noticed a tattoo on his right pectoral. A thought was in me in questioning, as it had to do with the kingdom, the crescent dipping on the crest symbolizing Whitebeard. It was a little while, deciding to wait until he was out of concentration, before I voiced up in questioning. Brown orbs found me to inquire and I shifted a little before tapping the part of the nest before me.

"Want me to come over there?" A coo of agreeance left me with a nod as he soon moved over. Once he stopped before me, I shifted a little before pointing to his chest with my beak. Eyes moved before noticing the general area and he showed a very proud smile before placing his hand over it. "This?" A nod left me as I cooed in question and he chuckled lightly before moving to the seat next to my nest so he could view out the window, leaning against the arch of the space. "It's our family crest, most of the family have taken it on their bodies." Izo began with the hand still there and was showing a fond smile as eyes found me pulling away from outside. "It's a choice, but we accepted it with no doubt in our hearts. Pops is the best ruler and father we could ever ask for."

A soft coo left me in agreeance and that made him chuckle with a hand petting along my head and down my neck. The atmosphere was calm as I enjoyed seeing them so truly believing in their king, unlike what I have witnessed. Complete fear and terror of a ruler is not the best method. Whitebeard does not do that; he treats everyone on equal grounds until you have given him a reason not to trust you. I could feel the stirring in me to still tell the man what I had overheard, but didn't want to be dismissed.

This noise left me as I shifted to tap the mark and gave a head tilt. "Oh, who does our tattoos?" A nod left me as I gave curious eyes and he grin to that before continuing to pet me. "Rakuyou is the one to do it, he's very good at it." This nod left me and soon placed my head to the extended hand. Izo pet me with eyes closed and we enjoyed the breeze flowing through, lavender lingering through it.

* * *

"Where you going?" Jozu inquired as I was walking down the hall and stopped to gaze up at him with a low coo. My head shifted with chest out and he chuckled lightly in understanding. "A snack? I'm sure Thatch would love the company since Namur and Haruta are busy in a village over." A noise left me in contentment as I continued to the kitchen and he moved on by me with a grin.

Talons clicked along the stone floor as I soon found the door and noticed the door closed for once. I moved to soon flap up and used feet to open the noob and pushed it open a bit. An annoyed coo left me as I pushed in and was making my way in, not seeing the auburn-haired male yet and moved around the counter. Feet were sprawled on the ground and I felt panic flourish through me at the sight.

Blood on the ground as the wound was showing a knife in his back and I quickly moved over with wings flapping to get on his back as I could barely see him breathing. My beak grasped the weapon and pulled it out and moved to put it to the side. Quickly shifting, gripping on his back with talons, I tilted my head to let tears well up. Blinking caused tears to soon drip down to the wound and I made sure to get directly in spot. Steam showed as they began healing the wound and I moved to add a couple extra more. There was burning tingles along my back in the spot that was like his, as if I was taking it myself, but I knew it would scar like his and soon disappear in a few days. Luckily it didn't show in my phoenix form.

"Damn bird!" A screech left me as I felt the sword through my body and wailed wings around in protest. The man quickly seemed to move away as I got a glimpse of him before stumbling over onto the ground on my side. A screech of pain was there as the impact shifted the weapon in me. I couldn't heal with the weapon in me and noticed it was a special kind.

"Thatch!" The holler came out in crisis and I noticed brown orbs staring in surprise as my legs kicked out with another wail leaving me. "Oh gods! Someone help! GET BAY! SOMEONE! JUST HELP!" Izo was practically screaming as he was by us both soothing me with a hand to my head, making me stop moving with heavy breaths as I trembled, and the other hand was to Thatch's back in curiosity on the spot. Brown orbs flickered to me in questioning as I heard people busting through the door. "You healed him?" My head was resting in his hand with a low pained coo as I had a hard time breathing.

"What happened?!" It sounded like Blenheim with his booming voice and Izo was crying with a hand carefully petting me.

"Y-you healed Thatch!" Another bigger hand was on me as I felt the weapon grasped. "Wait, Atmos!"

"Phoenixes are supposed to be able to heal or rise from their ashes, it's one or the other. The weapon could be preventing him." The calm tone came out as it was pulled out and I let out a broken squawk.

"Get them both to the infirmary!" I surprised most there as I soon flared in blue flames with a low coo of relief of being able to heal my wounds. The exhaustion was still there as I rested to Izo who braved the fire, finding out it didn't harm him. Arms carefully held me to his body as he was trembling with a head against my neck as I rested mine to his.

After reaching the infirmary, Bay checked us both over. Starting with Thatch, she seemed surprised before checking over me as everyone waited outside of the room. She practically kicked them out, not wanting so many people, and as she checked me over, a smile was there.

"You healed him, didn't you?" A nod left me as I viewed to the woman who gave comforting strokes along my neck as she had just finished cleaning me as best as she could. "Thank you…" The whisper was there as she showed how much she appreciated it with those strokes and soon pulled away. "Let me get them all in here." A coo left me as I shifted, but legs gave out and she looked to me before chuckling. "Alright, alright…" Hands lifted me as she moved me over to Thatch's bed where he rest and I nestled next to him with my head resting to his chest to relax.

Bay seemed content with that as she began for the door to invite them back into the room. Everyone moved into the room calmly, probably noticed Bay's relieved atmosphere, and were looking over with small smiles. It was evident they were still worried and everyone was in whilst Whitebeard moved closest to the bed to brush Thatch's hair back, a bandage there as he seemed to be knocked over the head as well, before petting my head. Everyone stayed quiet as Bay moved to the other side of the bed to face them all and was behind me, so I couldn't view her anymore.

"Thatch is completely fine, though he will still be weak from the blood loss, since he wasn't completely restored on that factor. Plus, a bit of a concussion from being smacked to his temple. It seems our phoenix had time to heal him before he was attacked, I presume from what Izo told me. There is no sign of the wound dealt on the phoenix and he merely needs rest from exhaustion of using his ability. Plus, I assume, it wasn't a pleasant feeling so it had to of caused stress to him." Most nodded in understanding and were relieved as I soon shifted a little with eyes closing. Seeing them all understand and be reassured was enough and I let myself slip into sleep feeling the chest rise and fall beneath my head.

* * *

After Thatch woke up the following day during the afternoon, it became somewhat lively as he wanted to move, but Bay refused. The man also proceeded to show affection for saving him and we were waiting for Whitebeard to come by. It seemed the auburn-haired man remembered who had attacked him and when he asked me, I had nodded in agreeance on the it being the same person. Hands would especially rub near the area where the sword had pierced me, Bay mentioning it to him as he wanted to know why I looked tired as well, and it made me coo in reassurance that I was fine. That would make him chuckle with fingers brushing roughly, but I chortled in appreciation of it.

 _Thatch was my second favorite, right after Whitebeard._

"Good to see you both looking better! Guararara!" The king walked in with a rumbling laugh as Thatch greeted the man with a chirp of joy. "A minute, Bay?" The woman nodded in understanding before making her way out of the room.

"I was feeling hungry anyways. No leaving the bed, Thatch!" A finger pointed to the man next to me who groaned with a whine. We all knew he would follow the woman's order as she would drag him back by the hair if he dared. She could be scary.

The door closed as Whitebeard pulled up a chair and peered to us with a serious frown. "What is it, son?"

"I know who attacked me." Thatch mentioned with a serious look and the perplexity showed on the king as he nodded for him to continue. "It was Squard, Pops." This surprised look was there and Whitebeard leaned back with a deep stressed sigh leaving him.

"Why would he…?" The question made me fester as I held back my change, being nervous, and I cooed out.

"He attacked him too." Thatch pet my head as I nodded with feathers fluffed out to signify my annoyance on it.

"I see…" A hum left Whitebeard as he was contemplating over everything and the feeling swirled more. "I don't understand what is going on with him." This low noise left me as I noticed Whitebeard soon move to stand with a nod. "I need to go inform the others." I moved to stand and weakly walked over to him, Thatch helping once noticing it. Hands moved to lift me up into an arm as I settled properly. "Izo has been worried the most…"

"Did he…?"

"Yes…" Thatch looked upset on that fact and looked to me with a deeper frown.

"Even when the phoenix…?"

"Yes…" Whitebeard responded quietly as the auburn-haired male soon nodded in understanding, the two were like twins practically inseparable, and I was carried out of the room.

Izo wasn't hard to find as most lingered in one study so they could hear news. Bay seemed to have not gone there so we could discuss quietly. Whitebeard informed his children quickly before sending off Izo and Vista to the infirmary first. He then went to his bedroom, probably to write everything down he has heard whilst a letter to his two sons out right now. I knew this was a good time to finally change to speak with him. Once reaching the room and he closed the door with a sigh, I tugged on his shirt roughly and he looked to me. My head faced his bed as I nodded towards it and he merely went to it. Setting me down, I moved weakly to gather his blanket and seen him go to his desk.

The man sat down, making the chair creak as he shuffled papers around with a deep sigh. "To think Squard would do that…" The comment came out as I situated on the bed and soon let myself change into a human form. He still hadn't noticed yet and I lowed cooed to test my vocals before speaking.

"I know why." Hearing my voice caught him off guard as I adjusted the blanket to rest over a shoulder being able to see one leg exposed midthigh down and both arms as hands rest in my lap. One shoulder was exposed as well, along with it being adjusted so you couldn't see part of my back where the scar is at for the moment, and I let eyes watch him carefully as he turned to face me. Surprise showed through grey eyes and I stared to him indifferently, feeling the fester in my chest of being nervous.

"You can change into a human?" The question was out as he soon stood up and I tensed whilst holding the blanket to my chest as I gave him an uncertain look. Hands were out as he noticed my action and I let out a low coo as he stayed in his spot near the side of the bed, but enough room that I felt okay with.

"Yes, but it's been a while." I mentioned as my voice was showing to be hoarse and usually clothes can transform with me, but the last time I did was when I was much younger.

"Why are you showing me now?" The eyes only showed curiosity and I relaxed a little in my spot as I tilted my head at him.

"Because I trust you." Those words were enough to show a gleam in his eyes as he smiled to me reassuringly and I felt a breath leave me seeing his posture being more welcoming.

"Tell me on what you know." A stiff nod left me as I shifted a little before moving a hand to pat on the bed so he could come over to sit on the edge. He stayed at a distance for the moment and I messed with the blanket a little before viewing him seriously.

"I overheard him talking to a man in a hood a while ago, yoi. Heard bits and pieces of what was said, along the lines of gold and a position among ranks." A disappointed look was there, most likely for Squard, and I swallowed with a soft cough as I realized that speaking was majorly different from my usual noises made. "If I remember correctly, it has something to do with Teach." The name made grey eyes harden as he viewed me in question on wanting to know more. "Before I was brought here, Teach talked of being on good terms while he builds up his forces." A guilt was through me as I looked to him and this sigh left him in understanding on what the other ruler had been plotting.

"You are telling me this now?" The words were a bit strained, probably thinking I could have done this sooner, maybe prevented the incident and I nervously shifted.

"I didn't want to be sent back…" I whispered with fingers gripping the blankets whilst pulling them close to my chest. My legs shifted as I curled a little in my spot and looked to him nervously as I noticed surprise.

"I wouldn't have sent you back."

"You wouldn't have given me back, yoi? Not thinking for a second I could had been a part of the enemy trying to lead you into a trap?" The questions left me and this strain was there with a frown before sighing out.

"I could still think the same, but I don't… I know you are not using me in any way." The hand shifted towards me and this flinch left me as I watched him carefully. He paused before carefully rubbing knuckles to my cheek and drew a low cooing from me. "How long were you there?" Hearing the soft question, I viewed to grey eyes and tilted my head whilst cringing.

"I lost track…" The pained words left me as I did forget how many years it had been. "All I remember is being a boy and taken from my mother's arms." I spoke softly as I closed eyes and soaked in the feeling stirring in me. The body shifting had me quickly move away before I felt that I was grabbed and pulled over in an embrace with blankets pulled around me more.

"I will never let that happen to you." The voice was firm, but I could hear the worry lining his voice as he cradled my head, fingers finding blonde strands as my hair was always like my golden feathers. Starting at the middle of the top of my head and then went down along the back in a strip and were now long strands to the middle of my back from not changing in a long while. "What is your name, my boy?" My hands carefully found him as I gripped his shirt and pressed into him with a low whine leaving me.

"Marco." The name was almost foreign to me, no one using it for the longest time. I was known mostly as _the phoenix_ or _beast_ unless it was a taunt or sometimes just for jokes, being okay with how Thatch did it with Haruta and Izo joining along to show it in a good way.

"You are a part of this family and in our protection. Remember that, Marco." A stuttering breath left me as I felt tears welling up and gripped to him desperately with a sob breaking free raggedly.

"Th-thank you…" The words left me as I broke down against him whilst he soothed me with a hand to my head and the other rubbing my back.

* * *

"How do you know this all, Pops?" Vista asked out in confusion on how Whitebeard knew such information after just a night.

The king had decided last night I needed to calm down and made sure to rest in my human form a little longer with clothes way too big for me. It was nice to have him there and even mentioned I could call him Pops like everyone else. Before I went to sleep, I changed to my phoenix form, but still rested against the man for comfort on his bed. I felt even closer to the man than I did before and made sure to show my appreciation for it.

"Marco told me." A coo left me from his lap as I was in my phoenix form, he knew I was more comfortably this way.

"Who's Marco?" This noise left me in frustration as I cooed out with a look to Jozu.

"The phoenix?" Curiel questioned from my response and I let out a sing song sound come out in a type of praise whilst fluttering feathers.

"Wait, he _told_ you?" Izo asked with confusion, everyone showing it and I kept myself indifferent on the matter.

"Yes, told me. Marco does not care to show in his human form." A sputter came out from Thatch as he voiced the shock for them all.

"You can change?!" This chortle left me as I viewed them all and fingers began to run through my feathers. Whitebeard began to chuckle in amusement and was soon shifting in spot as I was soon moved to my perch at the table. Some of the brothers began complaining that Thatch needed to calm down since he was hardly allowed to the meeting by Bay.

"I have witnessed it myself, but I insist you do not pressure him into doing so. If Marco wants to—he will." Most agreed with curiosity flaring through them on wanting to know what I looked like.

"So," Izo began to get back on track as he cleared his throat lightly. "The contraption on his beak and leg were to keep him from transforming or use his power?"

"Yes, that is what he told me. A special stone it carries, along with that weapon used on him, which he appreciates you Atmos for taking it out so quickly." The man nodded with a smile to me and the coo left me in agreeance.

"Of course." A chuckle left Atmos as a hum left Jozu in questioning.

"Why did he tell us just now?" Eyes were to me as I kept myself stoic and let Whitebeard answer.

"He wasn't too sure on what he was hearing was of important value, especially in the beginning with certain _circumstances_ involved." The way he said the word had most nodding in understanding that it was not a matter to be pushed and that they should trust in their father's decision. "We know our suspicions were correct then, Teach wasn't going to stay neutral. It seems that it was good of us to keep up on everything and the border lining his territory."

"It's just hard to believe he reached our own guards…" Blenheim commented and I knew this all would have to be briefed to Haruta and Namur once returning. Whitebeard held back a lot of information when sending out a courier to the two boys.

"We still don't know who this man was; being able to get inside castle grounds, but no doubt he worked for Teach, so we will need to keep on our toes." Nods of agreement were there and they began in on some other things. Most pertaining to certain ways of alarm and where for some of the boys to go next.

* * *

Haruta and Namur had been panicked when returning a few days later and was informed of everything. They had nearly choked me in love and care for saving Thatch. Plus, Thatch was tackled in tight grips at the thought of losing their brother. We didn't mention that I had been injured, keeping that out of the story for now since they had already been panicked about Thatch. After they calmed and were briefed on everything, they stared to me in curiosity whenever they could. It stressed me a little as they were practically following me for two days and I had pecked them hard a few times.

Whitebeard had first thought amusing and soon scolded them for persisting after he told them not to. I mostly rested in my phoenix form, not changing back yet, and soon returned to the room after receiving a paper for Whitebeard from Izo; something about a certain celebration in a couple months. The male had approached earlier saying to come by for it before bed, so I agreed since the king was busy with organization with his general who I was advised not to meet for being very overbearing, more than Thatch.

"Are you ready for bed, Marco?" A muffled coo left me as I pushed the door closed with my butt and soon moved to the bed.

Grey eyes watched me as I soon stopped by the bed and flapped wings to get up on the blanket that he was under whilst reviewing some paperwork. A hand was out as I soon put the paper to it and released it. Hands began to open it to review and I soon shifted along the bed, pushing things aside. A chuckle left him as I moved the blanket, showing that he was in underwear (long john pants) and I rested against him with my chest to his stomach with a low cooing. Watching him view the paper, I felt relaxed and soon let myself change into human form whilst keeping my spot against him, blanket covering from waist down, with another coo.

"So the clothes stay?" The question came out as I was still in the shirt he had given to me the time prior and I had arms resting around him with eyes viewing him still.

"Yes, they hadn't before since last time I had been human was when I was a boy." I mentioned as I soon closed eyes with a low breath leaving me as the atmosphere brought so much relief through me.

"I'll have Izo get different sizes for you to try and then we can get you some more clothes." A hand was rubbing to my back as I heard his heart beating in his chest. I was close to his face on the way I laid and I made sure to situate so I wasn't going to bother him in any way. "Do you know your full name?"

"We didn't have surnames in my village, yoi."

"What is your village?" A silence found us for a minute and I soon gripped to him.

"Summerset." The body tensed under me as he had to of known right off the back on the name given.

"I apologize for bringing that up." I shook my head whilst breathing in with a calming to take over.

"You didn't know, people were told that everyone had been killed…"

It was true, too, that my village called Summerset had been ransacked. No one survived except me from the terrible man named Marshall D Tiberius. He viewed me as entertainment and enslaved me, tearing me away from my mother's arms, though she was already dead. I couldn't heal all her wounds, even with all my tears it still wasn't enough. Many years I had hated myself for not being able to, but as I grew older I had realized it was impossible with all the injuries.

"You were taken by the previous ruler of Mannford *****?" The question came out softly as I heard papers flutter and legs shifted with hands resting to my back comfortingly.

"Yes." The answer left me as I could hear his sigh and a hand moved to brush through my blonde strands. A knock was to the door and panicked me a little, but the reassuring press to my back had me wait a moment.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me, Pops." The sound of the woman's voice had me shift somewhat before a hand was moving to cup my face.

"At least let Bay check your body over." A thumb was rubbing to my cheek and showed worry. This grimace was on me as I tried to shift some more before letting out a breath. My body pressed back against him, feeling the safest in the spot and let myself trust in the man. A sigh of relief left him at my way of showing it was fine and kept my eyes on the door. "Come in, daughter!" The door opened as she entered whilst closing the door and as she looked in our direction, surprise showed with raised eyebrows.

"You haven't been getting enough sun." A rumble left Whitebeard at her automatic words as she approached with eyes looking to me with a frown. "I'm being serious, I knew you looked pale in your phoenix form, though you seem to be improving while here, but you need more than I thought. Even if it's in your phoenix form you need to go out every day for at least two hours total a couple times a day." Some relief was there that she wasn't being so straining on the whole fact that I was different and she smiled reassuringly.

"What is it you needed, Bay?" A throat cleared as she handed a file and was soon moving with a hand out in asking towards me. While Whitebeard reviewed, she moved to be partially on the bed with a hand moving my face a bit to check me over, not forcing me from my spot. She knew I felt safe here and it was good enough for her if she could check me over somewhat.

"I'm going to feel along your spine, okay?" She asked out first and I nodded to her as she continued her work with fingers lining. A low cooing left me at the feel as she seemed to begin rubbing and that made her smile. "So you make the sounds in human form?" A flush was to my cheeks at the mention of such a thing, earning a chuckle beneath my ear and I complained lightly, breathless words being silent, whilst turning my head away with a grip to Whitebeard who continued with Bay.

"Thank you, my daughter. It's good to know Thatch is completely up to healthy standards again." Feminine hands were brushing through my hair as I noticed that she began to braid my hair.

"Of course, we are so lucky to have someone a part of the family who can help us with such an important trait." A light coo left me in appreciation and she chuckled out. "I see that you are too nervous to speak with me still, but I am glad you let me see you. When you are ready, please come by so I can do a proper examination."

This nod left me in understanding as she continued with my hair to do the French braid, reminding me of when my mother used to do the same. The only exception was that my hair was shorter than it is now. I grew my hair out because I loved spending time with her, taking a relaxing moment to enjoy the serenity of us together. Imagining my mother with gorgeous blonde hair always in a beautiful braid along the side of her hair made me want the same. Most boys got the same treatment, common for a gypsy village, so it didn't even bother me when flowers or garland decorated within the locks to match her for the day. My mother was all I had and we spent as much time together as we could; which included me helping her around the home and working as hard as I could for us.

It always made my day seeing bright sea blue eyes glimmering to me in joy and love for me. Pale lips showed a big smile, complimenting me on being a hard worker and having my father's blessing of skin that was easy to show a tan with. She would tell me of stories where my father and her would joke around on how she was jealous that he could tan so easily, but she burned with her delicate skin. It made her happy to be able to see my father in me, saying I had his jaw and his stout attitude whilst knowing already that I would show a beaming grin like he did. I always complained that I looked like her more since my father had dark hair and dark eyes, but she merely chuckled. Everyone said I looked just like my mother and said I had the standing like my father since everyone was close knitted together.

"Shh, Marco, it's okay…" I hadn't realized tears were rolling down my cheeks until Whitebeard spoke with a hand cupping my face to rub a thumb along the cheek, catching the tears. My body was trembling lightly as I kept gripped to him and noticed my hair resting to my back.

 _I missed my mother so much…_

* * *

I wasn't given a chance to avoid the General in time, it was a mere fluke that I let it happen. Whitebeard was in his room and I had been getting comfortable with changing into my human form whilst moving around to get the weird sensation away. Little pen-prickles along my legs when I walked the first couple times and the king had chuckled a few times when I would nap in my nest like a human. He made sure no one saw me or warned me in advance and I had appreciated it greatly.

This time, though, I had been sitting with him with a comfortable spot next to his chair, pillow beneath me. Clothes fit better, finding a set among the ones Izo had given over, and I had knees up as I had a head resting back against Whitebeard's thigh. Every now and then, he would pet along my head and then get back to what he was doing. Whitebeard had suddenly moved and was in the process of saying something when the door slammed open.

"Good afternoon, Whitebeard!" Panic had gone through me seeing the man bust in and was followed by another who held a look of annoyance. "Ah, who is this?" I quickly transformed back to my phoenix form with feathers fluffed out in threat. Surprise showed as I lowly cooed whilst shifting under the chair to seek safety away from the new people in the room.

"Brat, I told you to _knock_ before entering a room." Whitebeard shifted before he was facing them, legs moved in my view, but enough to let me get a vague view of one of the individuals.

"I apologize, your Majesty. It's hard to keep reigns on him."

"Hey, birdie!" A screech left me in surprise as the red-haired man was laying on the ground next to me and on reflex I pecked him hard on the forehead. This pained cry left him as he rolled around and I fluttered around in the tight space in my panic. The chair had soon moved to have Whitebeard pick me up and his robe was soon wrapped around my body as I was nestled in the fabric.

"Shanks, stop being a nuisance." I heard the other male speak out as he was holding a rolled-up parchment, smacking the man on the ground who was whining out.

"He's cool looking though, Benny! Not many people can change into a mythical being!" A whine left Shanks, the other male muttering something about _'it's Benn'_ , and I kept a watch on him before Whitebeard moved to settle me on his bed in his robe still.

"Leave him alone, Akagami. What are you here for?" The king asked out as he moved to his desk to fix his chair back and Benn moved with the parchment out.

"I am to hand over the reports from a recent borderline patrol, it seemed important so I wanted to bring it right away." The man with dark hair spoke out as I flickered eyes to watch the redhead who was at the edge of the bed with curious eyes to me.

A low coo left me as I shifted my body before fluffing out my chest in defiance. This chuckle left him as he seemed amused by my display and I stared to him with threat. Hands were resting on the bed as he eyed me as much as he could with a grin and I could tell he was just like some of the sons. Though he is most likely strong, he shows to be carefree and a bit childish; somewhat surprising me with that band on his arm signifying him being the General.

"This is serious, we need to get Atmos and Blenheim to the area to observe." Hearing Whitebeard's words had me look over in curiosity and slight worry that Teach may be trying something sooner than later. The ruler of Mannford didn't have much patience, just like his father, and I knew that by personal experience.

A hand was stroking along my chest and I carefully eyed the redhead who looked brave, but cautious. Noticing his intention of merely doing the action, I let out a small cooing as I relaxed my feathers. The grin showed as he situated a little, but stayed a distance and continued to stroke the feathers. I let him continue as it made me feel a bit more relaxed and comfortable towards the man. Plus, I knew anything else would result in the man getting smacked around by this Benn who glanced over a few times in checking. Whitebeard merely chuckled as they talked about some things pertaining to safety of villagers and soldiers being more on guard.

"You would make as a great messenger…" Shanks commented lightly in thought, probably thinking about my ability to change and I merely viewed him. A scoff left me as all I could think is this bright blue bird in the sky would stand out too much.

"Shanks," Whitebeard began—using the name on a calmer tone instead of a scold—as he moved to view to the man before me and their eyes met. "I would like it if you don't mention about what Marco looks like. He's not comfortable with being human around a lot of people right now."

"What? Really? Why?" The curiosity showed and I shifted away from his hand with a look away as I wasn't indicating anything. "Ah, I see… something more personal. Then I will keep my lips closed on what he looks like." I noticed the redhead move to stand and gave a grin before he moved to the door with Benn who bowed.

"We will keep you up to date, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Benn." A nod was showing back from the man as they exited the room, Shanks bringing up a conversation with vigor as he found something humorous being cut off by the door. "I apologize, Marco." This hand began petting my head as I cooed lowly to the king who sat on the bed so he could grin to me. Giving it a minute longer, I soon changed to a human, laying along my stomach as the robe adjusted to my new size. A chuckle left him as he kept petting the top of my head as I had arms crossed on the bed and rested my chin to my forearms with a hum.

"At… At least it is out of the way if he does that on most occasions." I mentioned in a mutter and closed eyes as I enjoyed the attention. A thought crossed my mind as he continued and I thought back to how Bay and Shanks reacted, no major reaction that sent a bad feeling in me. Plus, that man named Benn didn't even stare to him or make a comment, just to leave me alone. They were either plainly shocked and surprised on my appearance or completely indifferent. "Maybe… maybe the others soon?" I whispered in questioning and the hand stopped before he was rumbling with joy.

"They would love that."

* * *

The first people to see me different were Atmos and Blenheim since they would be gone in a couple days and I was planning to soon. They were as I expected, indifferent, but still a bit surprised on what I looked like. I guess it's hard to picture what I would like to begin with and then the factor they don't know how old I am. Thatch and Haruta were jealous that I didn't show them first, Shanks had already rubbed it in their faces. So, Whitebeard didn't tell them about me showing their brothers who left.

It took a week after they left for me to soon brave it and I had woken up later in the morning. Whitebeard most likely in the throne room and I was in my human form as I moved around the room. I exercised my legs to feel more awake and then changed clothes after a small bath. They were a bit baggy on me, how I wanted them, the purple button up shirt and dark blue Capri like pants that went to just below the knees. I went barefoot, not seeing the point in shoes since I don't have a necessity for them.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I soon shifted to the door and slowly opened it. The small squeak on the hinges almost sounding like an alarm to me since I was a bit nervous. Moving into the hall, I gaze in each direction to see no one and I soon pulled the door closed behind me. To pick a direction, I decided to just make the infirmary my destination since I could at least see Bay so she could see a bit of me.

My feet carried me along the carpet laid out in the middle of the hall and I viewed to paintings as I was at better height to appreciate the works. They seemed to show of different rulers, no one related it seems, and I paused to view most of them.

"I didn't know we had a visitor." The voice entered my ears as I soon turned to view Curiel and Vista who had seemed to be walking along the hall from the direction of the infirmary. "Oh, I recognize your eyes." Curiel commented as he viewed in slight surprise and Vista was contemplating. "Marco?" I swallowed before I let out a breath and nodded my head.

"Well it's good to see you feeling more at home." Vista smiled along with Curiel as the two gave welcoming looks and I smiled to that. "Are you headed for the infirmary to see Bay?"

"Yes." I answered short and they were smiling out whilst Curiel shifted a hand out.

"Do you want us to walk with you?" A bit of relief was there and I nodded with a smile with an appreciative look showing. They were on either side of me, Vista pointing to paintings with history starting to flourish from him. I liked hearing them all, though it took longer to get to the destination and I didn't mind that. During the short trip, Jozu had tagged along, a bit unaware of when since he is quite the silent giant. He merely nodded with a smile and followed along after I acknowledged him.

"Marco! It's good to see you!" Bay spoke out with a smile and pointed a finger to a bed. "Sit down, you all make sure I can move around properly."

"I'll be staying." Jozu spoke out deeply as he moved to find a chair and the other two were giving me smiles.

"We have to go do some things," Curiel began as he started out the door first.

"See you at lunch?" A nod left me when Vista asked that and they seemed happy about that before leaving.

Jozu was my quiet companion as Bay checked me over, being careful when I pulled away at certain things. She would be concerned, but didn't pry as I let her do other things. It wasn't that I hurt from anything internally wound wise, it was more along the lines of mental scarring. I had been beat on most occasions and being trapped in small spaces still make me nervous. It wasn't something I ever wanted anyone to know about, but I think Whitebeard and Bay had a general idea. The doctor showed that concern with a look as if knowing why I would react a certain way, but never voiced out.

"Like I said before, plenty of sun. Plus, you should go walk regularly. Though you retain muscle because of your powers, you are still a bit weaker. This is a lack of exercise and I insist you start working towards doing it on more occasions." Bay explained as she was writing up my record for my human form and was soon letting the ink dry as she came back over. "Any questions?" I viewed her as she was looking expectantly, showing she would handle anything at all and I shifted a little.

"Could you braid my hair?" The question was soft and this fond smile was on her as she moved around the bed.

"Of course." I noticed Jozu smiling as he kept to himself and watched Bay who rested on the bed behind me. Fingers ran through my hair to comb the strands that were still a little damp from my bath. I merely closed my eyes to let her do my hair, enjoying the silence and appreciated every minute of it. "There you go." She commented with movement as she got off the bed and I soon stood up, Jozu following.

"Thank you, Bay." I told her and that smile seem to grow as she waved a hand out.

"Anytime." We began leaving the room, Jozu beginning towards the dining hall and slightly paused to look to me in question. I merely moved after him, figuring I should get it over with on Thatch since he has been one of the most antsy ones besides Haruta and Namur, though Izo is close with that as well.

Jozu is always a nice companion, it's as if he knew when a person needed to just have someone to walk with them. A low coo left me in content as I viewed the area and was a bit surprised on how much taller Jozu is than me. I knew he was taller, not at Whitebeard seven foot, but he was maybe five inches from that. From what I gather, I was around five foot-eight and from hearing Izo complain, Thatch was about the same height as well as Curiel, from running into him earlier.

Speaking of Izo, I could hear his voice from the kitchen as he was complaining about a prank Thatch had done. The auburn-haired cook protested, being the only one and I looked to Jozu. A hand found my shoulder in reassurance to hold off either one who may want to grapple me to show their excitement. This breath left me as I soon moved to push the door open and Jozu was right behind me as we walked into the room, the two still arguing. We were in the room fully before Thatch was looking in shock as he saw us and Izo voiced out confusion.

"Don't think you are getting out of it!"

"M-Marco?!" The name had Izo snapping his head in our direction, looking painful, and they both stood in questioning. Nerves flustered in my body as they hadn't moved, not what I had been expecting from them, and soon I heard a throat clear from Jozu.

"Those clothes are big on you! I need to fit you as soon as possible!" Izo scolded me as the first one to snap out of his state and this snort left me at hearing those words. That is exactly what I expected from the male and soon Thatch was shifting with his body leaning.

"You still showed someone before me, I'm hurt~!" The whine came out in feign stress and that helped my body calm as he soon grinned. "So are you going to be like that for lunch? I can make you something different this time."

"Either is fine." Izo was surprised by my voice as he had hands to his cheeks and was soon moving over with a lean.

"That's it, I'm making you into a dashing prince with that voice!" A laugh busted from Thatch at his brother's words and I let a low chortle leave me in amusement. "What? I'm absolutely correct on his voice tone sounding perfect like the tales you hear, right Jozu?" The man merely shrugged not wanting to say yes or no and got a hand swatting to his crossed arms. "Yes, yes!"

"Jozu, could you switch the chair out for now?" Thatch asked as he gave me a look of questioning and I slowly nodded. A grin was flourishing along his face at my agreeance and soon Izo was in front of me with hands together.

"Fitting. Now." A snort left me as I soon moved with him to leave the kitchen and let him eagerly chat away about everything he had planned.

After measurements and promising something similar with what my clothes were now, liking the fabric, we went to lunch. The rest of them were as expected, Fossa laughing out in greeting of meeting my other half whilst Rakuyou was grinning with a joyful look from how I was making myself more comfortable. Haruta and Namur were held off by Jozu who held them by the shirts as they wailed to try and tackle me. Once everyone calmed down and we sat down, moving chairs as they let me have a side next to Whitebeard as he soon joined us. The king was surprised that I was in my human form and though my face stayed stoic like usual, he could tell I was relieved. The man laughed out as he sat down whilst patting my head and the lunch went on like usual.

* * *

No one expected for it to happen, making everyone on their toes, and running in a slight frenzy. It had been a quiet evening like usual, everyone got used to my human form after the first week and by the end of the second week, no one batted an eye. Everyone was accustomed to me and I was happy to be able to show myself more. Thatch still used his bird nicknames in humor and sometimes I would go in my phoenix form on occasion, especially to fly around. That or I changed to show ignorance to Thatch who was taunting and he would get frustrated when I ignored him that way. Everyone else found humor in it, knowing I meant well and would mess with him along with Namur and Haruta. Sometimes even Izo wasn't spared from it when he would suddenly want to size me and I changed forms to prevent it. That had many slurs of being a stubborn bird come out and I merely chortled at that. No, everything had been going great.

 _But then Whitebeard had been attacked._

No one had been with him as he was in the throne room with some guards, and the guards were dead by the time one of the brothers arrived. We all felt our stomachs sink and I quickly made my way to the man as he was in the infirmary. Bay let me in, most making a path as the doors closed behind me tightly, and I looked to see cloth blocking the wound from a heaving chest.

Moving to the bed, I quickly jumped up whilst changing into my phoenix form and landed on the man's stomach. My beak moved quickly to tug off cloths, Bay helping with that and wiping the area around the sternum as I began to shift. Tears welled before dripping down onto the wound and I was not liking that the king was passed out. I knew by just the looks of it, he had quite a bit of blood loss and I made sure to tilt side to side, eyes letting the fresh tears dribble down to the deep gash that steamed. The worry in me festering as most of my tears were real as I didn't want to lose him.

A great king to this kingdom, a great man to everyone he meets, and a great _father_ to the boys on the other side of the door waiting for news. I wouldn't let anyone die and though it did exhaust me from using the healing, I kept on until it sealed completely. There was a scar in its wake showing how the slash was made from his collarbone and went along his sternum going to the left and just a bit under his right pectoral. The burning tingles were there on my body, thankful they couldn't see it as it twinges in pain from how bad it was and noticed the poison along with it, but I knew it would merely stay for a short while maybe a little longer than usual with that poison.

Legs shook as I soon let the last tear drop and they finally gave way as my body found the stomach I was perched on. I lowly cooed to show my exhaustion and Bay was already there with a blanket draping over my back. My head rested down on the man's chest as I felt myself slip into sleep feeling his chest move with his breathing.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Marco." Hands stroked through my feathers as Whitebeard had woken up a little time after I did and Bay had helped him sit up with pillows behind him. A low coo left me as I rested against him in my phoenix form and made sure to stay like that, still feeling weak. The last thing I needed was for them to see the outcome of my powers and probably how bad it looked with the effects of poison, but the doctor is persistent.

"Pops, please tell him to change so I can check him over thoroughly." Bay looked to me with dark cobalt eyes and I cooed at her in protest.

"He probably heals better in this form." Arms crossed over Bay's chest as she frowned to me and this breath left her slowly.

"Marco, change into your human form." I turned my head away whilst pressing closer in the lap I was in and I heard a hum under my head. "Then the passage is true? Since you are a regeneration phoenix, you heal and heal others, with a consequence for a short while." Nothing left me as I ignored the words and soon hands were lifting me as Whitebeard had me up to look to me with a concerned look.

"What is it, my boy?" A low coo left me as I let a talon move out towards him and didn't look at his face. "Marco…" The tone used had me grimace as I knew I wouldn't get out of it and I was a bit too tired to try and argue it. My body was shifted once I let out a coo whilst stopping my movements. I wiggled to get back in his lap, chest pressing to his stomach before changing to my human form. I gripped around his body, refusing to move and Bay was tugging to my shoulder.

"Let me check it."

"It will go away in some days." I gave a serious look and this sigh left her as she began jabbing a finger to my ribs.

"Even so, let me see it." A frown was on me as I gave her a look and she stood up straighter with arms crossed to sternly raise an eyebrow. A hand pet the top of my head as I had felt nervous on them knowing.

"We only care for you, Marco. Let us see it." This shaky breath left me as I looked up to Whitebeard who looked very worried on my wellbeing, not seeming to know what this consequence was, but had a general idea.

I didn't like that look, making me feel guilty, and soon I shifted to sit up whilst still between his legs. My body moved as legs went over one of his and I made sure I was sitting comfortably. My hands nervously held the shirt as I noticed Bay reach over before pausing. Letting out another breath, I pulled hands away so the clothing could rest properly and she began to unbutton the shirt a few buttons. Hands stopped as she noticed immediately and soon was moving to her desk in a rush.

"Bay?" Whitebeard questioned as I didn't move and didn't want him to see the mark.

"When you fully heal I am going to beat you into near death!" The doctor growled out as she came back over with a tray. Setting it down on the bed, hands quickly tugged on buttons and I kept a grimace. It looked bad, the same type of scar showing as a red angry mark but closed and around it showed veins showing green as skin was darkened to a black, blood red color from the poison. "I didn't even know poison was involved."

" _Poison_?" A hand found one of my mine as Whitebeard gripped it and the other hand found my back to rub. I could feel his worry gaze on me as I tried to ignore everything and Bay pressed a needle into my damaged skin. "When you heal another person," the king began as I could feel the antidote enter my skin, "you take on the damage?"

"Just part of it…" I whispered out as the hand held mine firmly and I gripped it with eyes closed. "Like with Thatch, I had a scar to match him for a couple days before it went away."

"That's why you were also still feeling weak?" A nod left me as I let Bay do her work as she administrated the antidote in two other areas. "How long for this?"

"With the antidote being applied by a third party, about five days."

"Before the antidote?"

"About ten, yoi." Opening my eyes, I noticed Bay frowning to that and I knew Whitebeard felt the same way on hearing that. The doctor finished whilst motioning to pull off my shirt and I shook my head. "I'm just going to stay in my phoenix form until I am healed." The words left me, making Bay slowly nod in understanding before she moved away to clean up her utensils and before I could change, I was moved. The hand in mine moved and I was dipped back along a lap as grey eyes from Whitebeard looked to my chest in worry. "I will heal, you could have died…" I reminded him as he looked guilty for having such a thing there and he grimaced with a sigh. Hands shifted me to sit up as he pulled me close to him with arms around my body and I rested with my head nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you, Marco…" A hand rubbed my back as I curled against him and cooed lowly.

"It's still not enough for what you have done for me, Pops…" I commented whilst closing eyes to take in the soothing atmosphere and noticed his soft chuckle of letting the name slip out. My body festered and then I soon transformed to let myself sleep.

* * *

Whitebeard and Bay decided it was best to tell them I needed to be in my phoenix form to heal fully and it would take a little time from how much. They understood and mainly showed me affection as I rested in my nest mostly since I did feel exhausted. The king would tot me to meetings so I wouldn't be left out and even when Shanks and Benn joined us, they looked worried. Even when they had been briefed on that, they still held a look and I wondered if Whitebeard told them everything unlike his sons.

During the days where I healed, I would go into human form when requested by Whitebeard to reassure him. Though he still frowned when I merely laid along him in exhaustion and barely keep my lids open. Sleep helped to heal faster, so it only took four days thankfully with that antidotes help. Bay made sure to check on it every day to see if more needed to be applied before she would stroke through my feathers. She also came by when Whitebeard had to go tend to something for a moment and they didn't want me to be alone. No one was allowed on being alone and guards had tightened security more so you never walked alone or would check into the room on scheduled time to make sure everything was fine. Most of the time I laid on my side away from the door so they couldn't see my chest and didn't want it to get out about it to the boys.

They both decided to have me rest six days, to fully know I was fine and the wound gone from sight. Whitebeard was happy to see me back to my normal stamina and even the sons were happy to see me moving a bout in my human form. Most made sure to spend time with me since a week had been missed and were excited to hear me call the king 'Pops' as well. I was surprised seeing them act like when their brothers come back from a trip and it made me appreciate the closeness. They saw me as part of the family and made sure to show it in everywhere possible, even to get some advice though I wasn't the best person. I mostly listened and spoke to them on what I thought on the matter truthfully. It was evident they appreciated it all and I loved the feeling it brought me.

"Could you give me a tattoo, yoi?" Rakuyou stared in surprise as I approached him, a few days after I had healed, and was soon smiling.

"I would be honored." The man began moving into his room with a hand waving me in. "Come in, let me see what ink I have available right now." I closed the door as I followed the man into the room and he was soon bringing out a basket and searching through it. I nodded towards Jozu who sat in a chair quietly and gave a nod back with a smile. "Where do you want it?" Eyes found me as Rakuyou seemed to be contemplating on something.

"My chest." I commented with my hand patting to my diaphragm and he did a hand movement with a tilt of his head.

"How big?"

"Most likely here to here to show on my phoenix form properly." My hands lined out in estimate and he showed surprise before looking in his box.

"Do you want to do it now? I mean, I only have a dark blue ink…"

"That would be perfect, yoi." I commented whilst unbuttoning my shirt and was noticing him pulling out items before pointing to the day bed in the room. The shirt found a chair and I soon moved the contraption in my hand from my pocket and let fingers through the ring before gripping it. I soon sat down on the bed before moving myself to relax back onto the comfortable cushions and he had a chair next to me.

"Are you going to heal during this?" The question came out as he was readying a table next to him and I lifted my hand up to show him the stone bracelet.

"This will prevent it, once you are finished, my powers will heal it, but the ink will stay as it will know that it's host wants it." A nod of understanding was there and he began to situate whilst getting a regular quill to dip in the ink.

"I will make an outline before we begin."

* * *

Jozu was helpful by answering the door since I mentioned on it being a surprise and wanting to show Whitebeard first. They were a bit surprised that I was mostly quiet and didn't seem bothered by the needle work. I didn't feel too bad during it because I have felt much worse things done to me whilst I had the stone. Once he finished up, I had got up feeling the low throbbing of it as I moved to the mirror that he showed me earlier so I could check the outline.

A smile found me at seeing the dark blue ink as it showed their insignia. The cross with crescent curling upwards and I felt every piece of me loving it. My hand released the stone from my hand, letting it clatter the ground, and flames appeared tickling along the area, but didn't destroy the tattoo.

"That saves a lot of time for me since I don't have to explain the cleaning process." Rakuyou commented as he stood next to me with a look in the mirror and I soon turned my body to him with that smile still on me.

"Thank you." A proud smile found his face as he soon patted to my shoulder and chuckled.

"Of course! I'm happy to ink any family member who wants it!" That made me swell more with joy that they include me in the family and Jozu was there to view down to it.

"So even if you get injured there, it won't disappear?" The usually quiet brother asked out in curiosity and I nodded to him.

"It's a part of me now, yoi." They both liked that answer and I soon moved to grab my shirt.

"Pops is going to love it." Jozu commented as I slipped on my shirt and I was smiling at that as I began to button up, but left a couple buttons up top undone—not enough to show anything though.

"Let me know if he cries." Rakuyou remarked and I snorted with a soft chortle before turning to them both.

"Thanks again."

"Of course, Marco." The artist grinned with arms crossed as I began to leave the room and noticed the guards knock as the routine check in. "You may open it." Doors shifted after those words and I moved to show I was leaving and the guard stepped aside.

"Just the routine check." The guard remarked as I slipped through the doors and the two guards who walked with me waited so they could follow behind me.

I moved down the hall, letting out a low melody as I felt happy, and could hear chuckles behind me. It didn't make me turn, I could tell they found it amusing that I made my bird noises in human form. The bedroom where Whitebeard lingered had guards there and I knew he had returned for the evening. They knocked on the door seeing me approach and soon had it opened for me. A smile was on me as I stopped my song and nodded to the guard who soon closed the door once I was in the room.

"I haven't seen you all day, my boy." The king mentioned as he sat on his bed this time, probably wanting to be more relaxed than his desk. Plus, his robe looked to be thrown carelessly over said chair and I knew he hadn't been back too long.

"You have been at your throne mostly." I comment as I moved over to him with a light smile and soon climbed onto the bed. A rumbling chuckle left him as I shifted to move his papers to one side.

"True, is there something you need, Marco?" I eyed him with eyebrows shifting, but continued to shift where I was on my knees between his calves and I rested to sit on my legs.

"Close your eyes, yoi." That had him show curiosity with an eyebrow raised and I cooed lowly. He chuckled with a smile before doing so and I watched him carefully as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"I didn't realize you had more surprises, are you going to change into something else too?" I snort to the question, making him laugh lightly and I pulled my shirt off.

"No, it's even better than that, Pops." The head tilted as he furrowed eyebrows in confusion, but kept a smile. "Open them." Grey orbs showed and I waited with a nervous stir in me as he found it automatically and was showing surprise. Hands found my hips as he leaned forward to look more closely and then a hand moved to line along it.

"When did you get this done?" The confusion showed and I watched as he was grinning all the while.

"Today." Grey eyes found mine as he soon began shifting me to be on his lap, my legs straddling him so he could keep lining it with fingers. "It's healed and, even if wounded, won't disappear." The words left me in reassurance and he was soon chuckling with his head shifting to rest his forehead to my collarbone. Arms around my waist and I shifted to have arms around his head, blonde strands covering them partially, as I cooed lightly liking that he seemed so happy.

"You really do know how to surprise an old man." A chortle left me at hearing that and soon closed eyes as he held onto me.

* * *

The home became hectic with preparations as they still went through with the celebration of some of the sons' birthdays. They seem to combine them together on certain months of the year and included a list of who had one, even people from the guard or staff. With it getting closer to time, Izo was one of the most frantic ones as he was the one to do fittings, luckily spacing everything out, but needed to do the last ones before the event next week. Luckily, Atmos and Blenheim returned in time to get their adjustments done.

Everyone had been so happy to see the mark on my chest, walking around the home with my shirt unbutton. No one seemed to mind that and merely grinned my way as I showed it off mostly. They were surprised on seeing it in my phoenix form and would rub to it to see how it was like the mark is integrated with my feathers. It even showed when I buttoned up my shirt and they kind of thought it wouldn't but it did, which I was too not expecting. I've never had a tattoo done before so I was happy that it still showed in phoenix form, even when I had a shirt covering it.

"I save you for last because you don't move." Izo commented as I was standing with a nice outfit on, somewhat matching the others with different things here and there. The male was happy to do this for everyone, but I could tell it wore him down.

"If I am the last, will you be catching up on your sleep before then?" I asked as he was tying the blue sash around my waist, a golden belt over his shoulder. Brown eyes flickered up as he paused and he smiled to me.

"Yes, therefore I make sure I am finished about five days prior to get my sleep back." A nod left me at his answer as he continued his work whilst the belt was attached and he backed away with his head going side to side. This grin full of pride was there as he clapped hands together before waving one out to the side. "What do you think, Vista?" The man mentioned was the one to keep him company, still going with the whole precautions, and I noticed Vista look to me.

"Like a dashing prince." A snort left me as Izo began a happy dance whilst clapping hands more and I smiled at that.

"Just what I was aiming for!"

"I expected nothing less from you, Izo." Vista remarked as he went back to his book with a smile and to drink from his cup.

"Of course! I knew this would look absolutely stunning on him!" This chortle left me as Izo began moving back up to me whilst carefully removing garments and made sure to get everything placed to the side. "I want you to be in my room an hour prior to the celebration so I may dress you since you take the least amount of time."

"I will not be a minute late, yoi." A relieved looking grin was there as I soon helped shrug off the jacket before working on shirt buttons whilst he took the jacket to rest against a spot. My hands pulled off the shirt as I handed it over before working on the pants as Izo started on the shoes. That was the only thing I protested lightly, not liking the feel, but he said it would merely be for that time, so I agreed.

Once I was down to my underwear, I took my usual clothes to pull back on and let Izo get back to last minute adjustments so he could sleep. I moved over to Vista after I fixed my shirt, leaving it open and he smiled to me in knowing.

"I'll make sure he gets rest." A smile found me as I nodded before moving to the door and began to exit.

The guards to escort me were there as they had seemed to try and look a bit more professional as I came out. They followed as I walked down the hall and was heading back for the king's room. I noticed that lately rumors have flourished about me still staying in the room and I figured if he was there, I would address it. I know that we are to be together to watch over one another right now, but when that passes, will I need to go to my own room?

In a way, I didn't want to, finding comfort in Whitebeard's presence and knew I could fully relax there. Though I knew I couldn't be there forever and needed to let the other have his own space. He is the king after all and I felt maybe I was using his kindness too much. It unsettled me on the pulls I felt for what I should do in this case and noticed guards by the door, knowing the man had returned at some point.

When we approached, the door had opened and Whitebeard looked to be leaving. It made me frown a little, but I knew it had to be important since everyone had so much to do for the celebration. Even Thatch was going crazy as he had to get with some village bakers and cooks to help along with it, offering them pay of course. Any food left over would go to the village because none should be wasted, and they usually had their own celebration there.

"What is it, Marco?" I noticed he had stopped to view me and this had me quickly flicker emotions to show stoic.

"Nothing, Pops. Izo is happy to know I am not difficult." A chuckle left him as guards were waiting to the side of the hall and I felt a bit frustrated with them there. I get our safety, but I can't help it that I felt scrutinized. "I won't keep you long, I know everyone is busy, yoi." Grey eyes viewed me before he stepped to the side and pointed to his room.

"Come on, my boy. I have some time to spare." This look stopped my mouth from speaking as he gave a knowing gaze and I soon moved to the room. The guards shifted around to accommodate to being outside of the room and I went into the room. Moving to stand out of the way, Whitebeard shut the door behind him, setting some parchment down on a small table by the door. "Come sit." A low cooing left me as he moved to sit on his bed with a hand soon patting next to him. Eyes viewed me as I stood and tried to appear indifferent, which made him chuckle. "Marco, what has got you festering?"

I frowned to that before shifting lightly with feet moving on the ground whilst in spot before I shifted over to him so I could sit on the bed with legs crossing. I faced the room as I sat in my spot and hands were messing with my pants. A hand moved to rub along my back in a comforting gesture and I moved my hands to grip at ankles.

"I should probably end up getting my own room…" I remarked, keeping eyes to my hands as I didn't want to look at him right now, thinking my face would betray me. A deep breath left him as I felt my hip grasped and I was slid over to rest against his side.

"I see, the castle rumor?" A flush was to my cheeks when he says it out loud like that and I had legs curled up as I had arms around my thighs. "Marco, it's no one's concern on where you stay. I very much enjoy your company and would never ask you to just leave." My body shifted as I let out a frustrated noise and pressed against him, enjoying the warmth.

"I can't stay in here forever, yoi." The words left me with a frown as I hated my own words and then I noticed his other hand move. My legs were shifted as he soon lifted them so I was laying back on the bed, a protest leaving me at the sudden movement. Grey eyes looked down at me as he shifted to have a leg up and one hand began petting the top of my head.

"Marco, you are staying in here, okay?" The way he said it so firmly brought this relieved flutter in my chest and I felt cheeks heat in embarrassment. A chuckle left him as I shifted a little as he looked upon me and soon he began pulling me up. "Don't worry about such trivial matters." The words came out as he cupped my cheek with lips kissing to my forehead and soon moved to get up. "I'm going to go speak with Haruta and Curiel to see how they are." A huff left me as he soon moved to the door and I moved to cross legs with eyes on him. "When I get back, you better be cooing happily." This chortle left me at hearing those words and watched as he left the room.

They left the door cracked open, since no one else was with me and needed to make sure I was fine. Eyes were peering in with curiosity and I merely ignored it as I began to shift along the bed and find a book on the night stand on the other side, kind of claiming it. I mostly stay in the bed unless I felt like being in my nest, but I knew it had been an adaption since Whitebeard was used to me having my back resting along him. I always enjoyed the warmth he had whilst sleeping more deeply feeling safe.

 _I don't want it any other way…_

* * *

 ***Mannford** – I picked this because I thought it would sound a little weird calling a place Marineford *grins sheepishly* Not that it matters much, but it has been decided! XD


	2. Part 2

Izo was going to throttle his brothers by the time he got to me, since he only had about half an hour to dress me, but I made it easier by getting the pants, shoes, and shirt on before Vista helped slip on the jacket at least. We tried to make it easier on the male who was about to have a panic attack from how much pressure was there. Everyone left by the time he began fixing up my last-minute things and once he pulled back with relief, he adjusted himself. I was impressed that he went for a flowy gown and worked so well while wearing it. I helped him with the necklace he wanted on as he put earrings in.

"Izo?" I questioned the name as we moved down the hall, him practically dragging me, but I stopped us near the hall that led to the party. The body turned, looking to about scold me that we would be late and I stood up with a straight posture as my hand was out. "Do you want to be escorted by a _dashing_ prince?" I smiled with humor as he always claimed I was one and this look was there of surprise before a big smile showed. Hands moved to fix up his hair, though it looked fine, and soon a gloved hand was on mine as he smiled.

"Of course!" I chuckled as I soon shifted to offer my arm and he had one hand around my bicep whilst the other was resting over my forearm.

We went around the corner, Atmos seeing us immediately and moved to inform whoever inside as it didn't take us long to reach the doors. People were around chattering, noticing different royal colors from different kingdoms, and I led Izo towards Whitebeard who was grinning with a soft chuckle as I noticed his shoulders moving. Some people stopped seeing me as not many people outside of the castle knew of me and were surprised. People muttered of Izo being beautiful as always, used to his ways of being different, coming to an understanding once knowing the family.

"Now that all my boys have arrived, Izo fashionably late as always." A chortle left me as we moved to the side and Izo let his head go up for humor purposes. Most chuckled on the joke and action before we stood next to Whitebeard as Izo slightly led me to the spot. "We hope everyone enjoys their time with us for the evening and wanting to thank everyone who could make it to such an occasion. So many birthdays in a large family is hard to keep up, so as always, do not feel too bad, I forget most of the time as well." People chuckled at the joke as our king soon moved to show a bow and all the princes, including me, bowed along with him. "Please, enjoy the evening!" People clapped out as we rose from our bows and the orchestra began to softly play.

"I think you saved me, Izo. I wasn't sure what to do, yoi." A chuckle left him as I mentioned that with a look to him and soon a hand was patting to my shoulder.

"I see your dream has come true, Izo! Having a dashing prince to lead you! Guararara!" Whitebeard was standing there with a proud smile as Izo flicked his fan out to soon flutter to his face.

"And he offered as well, my night has already been made!" We all lightly laughed as a hand tightened lightly on my arm. "Could I at least squeeze a dance from you?"

"I don't know much about dancing, I apologize." I mentioned since I didn't know any formal dances, making him pout lightly before humming out with the fan closing to tap at my chin with a smile.

"But you learn quickly, come on. I'll return him shortly, Pops." The king merely laughed to that as I was pulled along to the dance floor where people were doing a dance. "Just listen to me and you will do fine." Izo commented as we were to the edge of the other dancers, showing me places for my hands and gave an explanation that I vaguely understood.

Confidence was all over his face as he smiled and soon we began moving slowly at first to let me get the hang of things. Izo was right, I picked up quickly and we began moving around more when the song picked up and I was taking the lead whilst he had us swaying a little. A big smile was on him as I was happy to make his night and people stared, women envious and men scoffing at the way I presented myself. I always made sure to be stoic, but show fondness to people I hold dearly and I would do the same for any of the others.

It reminded me of the times with my mother, when she would playfully dance with me whilst playing out a tune. She would show a bigger smile when I would play out the melody more and then she would sing words to go with what I played out. We would dance in our small house after rolling up the futon or dance out by the small garden we had. Our lives were perfect, even though we were on the poor side since the village wasn't too much as we were known to be gypsies. It never bothered any of us though and we lived peacefully. Dancing was a big part of our lives, the village doing a big festivity on almost every couple of nights. We didn't have a banquet or sorts, but we would dress in beautiful fabrics we had set away for when we danced to the rhythm of the drums and chords from women's throats.

 _It was a time to be alive._

When the song was coming to an end, the tempo showing of it, I let Izo twirl before effortlessly grasping his hand to dip him back. A bright look was on him as the song ended and I had him straightened back up. That beaming look showed as he chuckled whilst pulling me to the side so the next song started up for others. The hand pulled me as I was to the side with him and arms found around my body.

"Thank you so much, Marco!" A smile found me, happy to know I could help make his night even better.

"Of course, Izo. You also brought me some very unforgettable memories." I mentioned whilst he pulled back to put hands to my face and gave a smile. "Now, you should go dance with Thatch for being such a stiff earlier." This laugh left him as he soon covered his mouth with his fan and I chuckled.

"It's like you read my mind! I'm off!" I bowed my head with a slight incline of my body and he did a lean as if to curtsy in a lazy manner as did I. We both chortled in amusement about what Thatch was about to face and I watched him walk off before moving to Whitebeard who was talking to someone. It surprised me to see women looking on with interest towards me and this nervous flutter was in me, never thinking anything along those lines. I wasn't interested in anyone in that matter, I don't _think_ so anyways.

"There you are, Marco." The king mentioned as I approached with a stoic appearance and the man he was talking to excused himself. Whitebeard merely patted my shoulder as I was next to him with a smile soon showing on my face.

"Izo is off to torture Thatch, yoi." A laugh rumbled from him as someone came by to offer drinks that we grabbed and I took sips from it. Wine is an acquired taste, and unlike Vista, I did not care for it much.

"He always finds a way to embarrass his brother, especially for later."

"Later?" I asked out and he soon chuckled whilst grimacing to the wine a little and I knew it was because he liked rum better.

"Yes, it's more of a way to just be us, no formals." Surprise found me on hearing that before nodding in understanding and I felt a little anticipated for later. "You are quite popular." I looked to him with a raised eyebrow of questioning of whatever he could mean. "I don't think you want to know of all the proposal offered from the minute you walked in and how they grew seeing you dancing with Izo." A snort left me at the comment and soon he chuckled whilst patting my back. "I merely told them it's like with any of my boys, if he's interested, he'll let me know." I smiled to that, liking he wasn't the type to force anyone in a relationship, not that I found any women of interest so far anyways.

The evening seemed to fly by as most began to leave after so much going on. Many women flirted with me to the point, that on occasion, I would excuse myself to find refuge with one of the sons or Whitebeard himself. So many people made me nervous, which I handled well enough, but infatuated women about drooling on you was _very_ different. I was practically peeling them off me that's how much they wanted to cling to me and I tried to be nice.

Izo almost bit one's head off for cornering me with her bosom about to fall out against me, it was a bit disturbing. When the dark-haired tailor showed a menacing look whilst muttering certain things in her direction, she paled and quickly made away. Namur even playfully distracted some so I could sneak away and then Thatch was there to flirt to some as I disappeared. The king found it mostly amusing when I would go find him for comfort and was only soon dragged off for some reason.

I was exhausted by the time I was told I could go change with Izo, since they figured he was the best choice to get any remaining women away. He was a good choice, the glare was affective, and I enjoyed that we were away from that area. Once we made it to his room, he had taken my formal clothing, piling it to the side for now and said he would get other clothes for me. They were a lot more comfortable, letting me keep the sash and golden belt from my formal attire. The white shirt is short sleeved, being button up so I could have it open and the sash and belt were around my abdomen, beneath the shirt. A pair of black capris were on me as he gave me some sandals that wound up my calves and I very much liked them.

When he dressed, I waited though it didn't take long, and noticed him in some lose clothing. I was a bit surprised at the cloth lingering over his head and he was having trouble with part of it. Without thought, I moved over to him to fix the fabric to settle correctly before fixing the one around his waist with the chiming sounding out from the coins along the edge. Finishing the area and moving the band on his forearm to his bicep, I moved back to view surprised brown eyes before he was turning to the mirror.

"Oh, that looks so much better." He commented whilst shaking his hips and jingled, making me smile.

"Don't move your upper body when you do it to get the full effect of just the chimes coming from there." The comment left me and eyes found before moving to his desk.

"Have you met gypsies before?"

"My village was just that." The remark had him pause and turned to face me in surprise with lips moving before closing.

Questioning was there as I knew he had been wanting to ask when because only a few remained, but after my village had been attacked, they began to go more into the woods to be out of sight. He soon grasped to some things before bringing them over. I took the tasseled band with bells underneath and put it around under my knee whilst I put the presented scarf, that chimed when moved, around my neck to tuck it properly as it partially hung over shoulders. When I moved hands away, one grabbed each to place bracelets to my wrists and then held them as he grinned before beginning to drag me out.

"Then help me fix Namur and Haruta, since not many take to my idea." A chuckle left me as we moved along the halls to the courtyard where I could smell a fire burning. Memories flourished back more vividly seeing the princes all moving around, Curiel playing out with panpipes as Fossa, Jozu, and Atmos were beating on some drums. "Namur! Haruta! Come here!" Izo hollered as the boys were clapping and soon saw us with big grins. Others noticed with wide smiles and the two younger boys approached. When they asked, _what was up_ , I moved to fix Haruta first with what was needed before Namur. "Now everything is perfect!"

"Come dance, Marco!" Haruta and Namur had my hands as Izo followed behind us and we found ourselves by the fire. My eyes viewed the flames and I took in the air, thinking back to all the times when the village would want to do this for no reason at all. The chiming from the other three made me smile as I soon let my legs move on their own to the beat and we were soon all moving in a dance, laughter coming out as others joined. My hands clapped out with Thatch who grinned as we grasped hands to do a circle around and I was letting my other hand shake out to the rhythm.

 _I've never felt so much alive._

* * *

"Quiet, you stupid bird…" Thatch groaned as he was supporting his head on his forearms now as I chuckled whilst viewing him at the table.

"You should have toned your drinking down." Vista commented whilst sipping water and I took my drink to swallow from it.

"It was worth it…" The cook mentioned with his head moving to find me with a grin. "Marco was having a great time." I smiled to that as I took some more sips before shifting to rub his back in empathy.

"You didn't need to drink with me, I can never get drunk, yoi." A whistle was out as Fossa was chuckling with his hand rubbing to his chin.

"That must suck, never to experience something like that?"

"Unless I have that stone, then I can, but I'd rather not suffer in the morning." I answered towards the man who watched as Thatch groaned with hands moving to rub his thundering head.

"Point taken." This chuckle left me as Fossa agreed and went back to eating, something he made simply since Thatch was not up for any of that. No one else was awake, except Curiel and Jozu since I saw them earlier going to go exercise.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a while longer, Thatch? Drink some more water and take a cup with you." I mentioned out as he groaned some more and I soon started helping him up. "Come on." Hands were moving him as he used me as a crutch and I grabbed his full glass, wanting to scold him for not drinking any yet, but held back. We moved down the hall with Vista trailing behind for the whole staying in a pair thing, probably figuring I was going to check on Whitebeard, and we found his room. I noticed that the housekeepers would have fun with the display and I got him on his bed.

"You're such a good mommy, birdie." A chortle left me at the words before getting him sat up to drink some water. Once he drank half, I got his shoes off that were simple to get and he got in the sheets.

"I'll scold you later, brat." I mentioned, making him laugh out before groaning with a hand rubbing to his head. "Now get some rest, Vista will be here if you need him. Though I _should_ get Bay, yoi." A horrified look was to me as I chuckled and he hit to me lightly.

"You wouldn't…"

"Sleep." The reply left me as I moved the glass to his night stand and started out of the room with a nod to Vista who sat comfortably with a book and drink.

Guards followed me as I moved to my bedroom, thinking on checking on Whitebeard since he didn't want up when I was. It didn't surprise me too much; the king did drink quite a bit as well. I found the room, guards viewing me and I knew rumors had begun to get worst, especially from last night when I avoided women to be by the man more. Of course, some of the guards didn't care that I was that close for other reasons, probably thinking I was plotting something, but I mostly ignored them.

Getting into the room, I noticed the lump in the bed and soon moved around the bed to my side. Legs found the bed as I crawled along the mattress and soon moved under the blankets. Heat found me immediately as a hand grasped my thigh and was pulling me over. A chuckle left me as I was pulled against the man, noticing him taking to doing that since he told me to stay in the room. It must be his way of showing reassurance that he wanted me here and I always cooed in appreciation.

The morning is calm, but I knew shortly it would be a bit hectic mess again. Plans were made for troops since it seems suspicious activity was seen along the Eastern border with Teach's territory. It didn't settle with me that this man was trying to harm people I held so dearly to me now and it was bad enough that most had a feeling that Teach had something to do with my behavior to most things. Being here I have built myself back up to be better in shape, especially since Bay told me to go outside. So, I would fly or help with some of the princes with training, and it did refresh me.

"What's got you festering so early?" A low coo left me at the question and he chuckled whilst I noticed he had been awake for a minute. My body was resting against him with hands resting against his chest and my head resting to his bicep. The arm around my waist shifted to pull me close as he rumbled in laughter and I huffed lightly at the trembles.

"I'm just enjoying the morning." I mentioned with a hand swatting to his chin so he could stop shaking the bed with his laughter. He calmed down with his head shifting to let lips kiss to my forehead and I felt heat flush my cheeks as I began cooing.

"It was so good to see you that happy last night… did it remind you of your village?" The question came out lightly, knowing he was treading dangerous waters and I let out a small sigh before smiling.

"Yes, all good memories…" I mentioned whilst shifting as I soon looked up to him. "We never had a big banquet, never being able to do such a thing, but we would dance the night away. A big bonfire, drums with panpipes playing out. My mother showed me how to move at certain angles to get certain chimes from different attire placed around your body, yoi." I spoke fondly as I was gazing to my fingers that shift along his collarbone and I was smiling. "Women would sing out, sometimes no words, just showing a hymn that went with everything. We never danced formally, just letting our bodies move to the beat to hear the chiming go along with it." My eyes closed as I could almost heard it my own ears again. "I'm happy to know I was able to relive that with my family here…" The whisper left me as I soon gazed to Whitebeard as he was smiling to me with a pride in his eyes.

"We are going to give you so many good memories that it will be hard to keep track." A chuckle left me at hearing that before I shifted hands to find the back of his neck and I moved to press a cheek against his.

"Thanks, Pops…" Arms held me securely as he put a hand to my head to hold me there as I enjoyed the warmth filling me to the brim.

* * *

"If you all don't stop!" Izo snapped to a couple guards as I had been rounding a corner and noticed them all three stare to me, though Izo was still looking disgruntled. "If I hear anymore nonsense, then I will personally kick you all out for a week!" The prince shouted up to the guards who about fell over in fear and soon ran off with apologies. I raised an eyebrow to Izo as he was calming his breaths with a hand fanning to his face and he curled a finger at me. The sudden need to follow it was there, knowing the male would just drag me by the ear when irate.

"What's wrong, Izo?" I asked out in curiosity and he was taking in some breaths.

"This gossip is ridiculous!" He about fumed again and was soon grasping my shoulders to shake me with a light growl. "I should throttle them!"

"It's just gossip, yoi. I thought you loved it?"

"Not on what they are saying! It's rude!" Confusion left me as he soon swatted to a shoulder aggressively. "I know you have overheard it, but don't worry. I already know the truth of it all!"

"Truth of what?"

"Of Pops and you staying in the same room, of course." My head tilted as I gazed to him, almost asking if this was something to angry over.

"Because I'm adjusted in there? I mean, he told me that I didn't have to leave the room if I didn't want to and told me to stay." Brown eyes gaze to me whilst holding me still as he leaned a bit to the side as he viewed me.

"Wait a minute…" The words came out in a slight mumble as he viewed to me directly as I looked to him in confusion and he looked surprised. " _No way_ , he hasn't done anything yet?"

"…Um, done what?"

"Gah! I told him like weeks ago!" Izo moved his hands to his own face in a feign horror as he shifted to move and turned to walk off before stopping. "Ugh, I ran off my stupid guards…" I chuckled at that, though I was still clueless on what was going on. Turning, I motioned my guards to follow Izo and they gave an uncertain look.

"I will be fine, follow Izo." They merely listened to my words as the prince smiled to me. "Try not to bother him too much, Izo. Pops is working on some things that need to be done."

"Oh, I am going to give a stern lecture!" A chortle left me at that before he gave a hard stare to me. "You better think about those rumors and let them fester in that brain of yours!" Before I could question, he left and I soon moved to go towards the courtyard, expecting to see someone training there.

After a bout with Blenheim and Haruta, I moved towards the bedroom, getting new guards with me. The words Izo mentioned did have me think about the rumors of the castle and sadly I festered on them a bit when taking a break from training. I knew of the whole bedroom situation, thinking I was taking advance of the situation or trying to plot something, but then there was the _other_ one. People assumed that maybe something had formed between Whitebeard and me in a more intimate light. Of course, I never thought along those lines, but Izo had planted that piece in me to let it fester more.

The king did make me feel at home, everyone did, and I found solace in him on being able to be there and tell him anything. A feeling stirred in me at the thoughts of possibly being a bit more intimate with the man and it caused the stirring to feel like hot oil dribbling through me to my stomach. My village had never been prone to deriving towards societal norms, so it wasn't odd for me to think two males were okay, but the outside world is different. It believes in the woman and man factor and I tried to keep my train of thought there, making me wonder if that's why I never realized the festering in me.

Whitebeard was special to me, more than the others, and it was evident by the words heard that he may as well. Maybe that's why after he told me to stay in the room, he began to show more affection towards me as a sign that he cared more deeply, but wouldn't push the matter on me. The thoughts even brought a calm to me, seeing to be closer and I wondered when I had exactly started to feel this way.

The bedroom was in sight as I figured I would take a small nap before dinner and noticed guards by the door, Izo must have already left since Whitebeard's usual ones were there. They looked to me in question as I soon opened the door, it took them time to adjust to me just opening the door when I felt like it. Papers rustled a bit as I closed the door and soon moved to my nest to flop onto it.

"A good training session?" A chuckle was there as I cooed out whilst shifting more comfortably, not wanting to get the bed dirty from my exercise.

"I hope Izo wasn't too much of a bother, he looked to be on a roll." I commented and he rumbled lightly before shifting in his chair as I heard it creak.

"He scolded me." A chortle left me at hearing that before a shift was heard and soon the bed creaked from him sitting. "Come here a minute, Marco." This protest left me as I rolled to view him with a grimace of having to move and he chuckled. The hand patted the bed and I rolled out of my nest before getting up with a sigh. I rubbed my neck as I moved over to him to soon sit on the bed next to him. "I wanted to apologize for the castle gossip being so bad."

"I'm not bothered, yoi. It only bothers me when they think I'm taking advantage of the situation." A hum left him in annoyance on hearing that before I shifted to rest against his side. "Gypsies are open minded and hearted people, so most things we hear we take from their perception to understand." An arm was around my back as he gripped my hip and he shifted a little.

"Aye, the family was a bit like this when we got Izo… They did not understand why he loved to dress as a woman, but my sons and me supported him to the point no one bats an eye now." A smile was on me at that before shifting a leg up to have the foot against my thigh.

"We didn't have formal things, so our clothes were very gender neutral in our eyes. No one thought different on clothes or hair, it was whatever you wish to appear you just did it." This chuckle left him as he soon shifted a bit and I looked up to him. "We don't classify gender, love, or lifestyle. You do what you feel is right, whether it's to love someone of the same gender or to dress more vividly to the opposite gender. Those are trivial things to the divine eye; we focus more on the heart, yoi." A hand cupped my cheek as I stared to him seriously and he smiled to that before I cooed at the feel of fingers finding my neck.

"Marco, even from a dark place, you are a light…" Surprise was through me on hearing those words before he shifted and lips were to mine. A hum left me as I pressed back and he rumbled whilst the hand kept me to him. He pulled a bit away to gaze to me with gleaming eyes and I shifted legs over one of his as I smiled.

"Izo made me fester…" This chuckle left him as he soon shifted us back and I protested about being dirty. Laughter left him as I soon huffed out whilst sitting up on my knees and I let out a squeak of surprise when I was pulled to a chest. "O-Oi!" The complaint left me as he laughed whilst I swatted to his shoulder, trying to get better situated with his gripping hands. "Come on, Pops!" I complained whilst finally getting legs to straddle him as he sat up with hands finding my cheeks and was kissing me again.

A groan left me at the sudden approach and I gripped to his shirt whilst sliding lips along his. His hands moved to my waist as he pulled me closer as I pressed up with fingers going through blonde strands resting along his shoulders. The knock on the door startled me lightly as I soon pulled away to look to the side in contemplation. Whitebeard chuckled whilst keeping me in place as he spoke out.

"What is it?"

"A courier, your Majesty!" The words had us knowing what exactly to expect since no one had been sent out yet and I shifted to be on the bed next to him. A sigh left me in thought on what could happen and I soon crossed legs on the bed whilst Whitebeard was placing a hand behind my back.

"Let him in!" The tone came out firmly, strong, and I enjoyed it since the man himself knew when to be serious. Seeing the door open, the courier ran in with light pants and soon saluted to the king. "What is it, my boy?" Worry was there as the courier must have come straight here from how out of breath he was and the way clothes clung to him and dark brown curly hair was damp under the bandana that was on him.

"Raftel was attacked, Sir!" The raised voice showed and I felt myself clenching in the chest with a swallow and I soon looked to Whitebeard who was rubbing his chin. The place was a day away when riding a horse at full speed and that was because of the road you had to take.

"Did you inform the General?"

"He did." Shanks moved into the room as Benn followed behind with a towel on his head, seeming that he was grabbed from a bath. "We don't know the condition of our soldiers or what is going on. I will be sending troops accompanied by a couple commanders, but I can only estimate on how many without knowing everything." The room was intense as I noticed the guards by the door listening in and knew that they would all know sooner or later.

"We wouldn't have time for a battle report and they won't send anyone for progress since they need every man." The courier explained as he seemed to be very knowledgeable about that subject and Whitebeard sighed out.

"I will go check." The words left me in a serious tone and had everyone look to me. "It would take me only half a day to get there and back. I don't have to abide by the land and can stay in the air." I crossed my arms with an indifferent look and Shanks was looking to me in approval.

"That would quicken time and give us an advantage on what the situation is looking like." Benn added in with inquiry and he moved hands to squeeze at the towel to dry hair. "We will prepare our estimate and then wait for news to go from there." I looked to Whitebeard as he was frowning with a look of worry before sighing out deeply with a nod.

"It would be the best route for this situation, we will start to prepare ourselves. Shanks, Benn, get to it and I will pick my two boys who were going to head out soon anyways." Everyone nodded as he stood up with a hand patting to a shoulder of the courier. "Good work, Usopp. Go get something to eat and relax." A nod left the brunette as he soon left the room and I moved to grab my sandals that Izo let me keep. The General and advisor left whilst Whitebeard sighed out deeply and I stood to him with a look.

"I'll be back soon, yoi."

"You know of where Raftel is?"

"Yes, I have viewed maps of Grand Line and when Teach started to meddle along the border, I made sure to memorize it." I mentioned out whilst he moved to his desk and was rummaging through papers and then a drawer before he had out a necklace.

"Most are aware of the phoenix being with us, but this is to be sure." I viewed as he put the necklace on me whilst holding it up to show the talisman. "You bare our insignia, but if you need to land or speak with them, this will show you as a courier for us. Almost like a second precautionary step." The metal coolly found my chest as we moved to the bay window where I moved onto with a crouch. "You should have no problems. Be safe, Marco." I faced him one last time, letting him kiss me as I soon shifted to transform. Talons shifted to the sill as I soon pushed off and began flapping into the sky with a call leaving me.

* * *

It was bad when I made it to the village and let myself land whilst shifting to human form. The village was abandoned and I grimaced at the sight and _smell_ of bodies that had been burned and how heavily death reeked in the air. I decided to check the area for anybody still alive and carefully moved around to buildings. On the way to here I was to the side, so when I found no one in the village, I moved towards where they could have gone.

I walked in case enemies were still nearby and I didn't want to attract them to the area any survivors may be at. Feet trailed around in search and I hoped most survived, though the body count had me about throwing up whilst remembering back to my own village. It was awful to see and I knew it couldn't always be prevented on certain things, but seeing innocent people dead from the altercation always made me sad.

Noises were heard of a whimper and laughter, making me move quickly as I soon noticed through trees some men in dark armor cackling to whatever was in front of them. I carefully approached as three men in dark armor were there and I hid to a tree to view them.

"This is your last chance, come be my little honey!" One of the armored men hooted and this whimper from a woman was heard.

"N-No! Please, not my daughter!" An older woman spoke out in a broken cry as I noticed the body shifting by the man on the left and the one in the middle was leaning towards the daughter I presumed. The one on the right merely had arms crossed and viewed in amusement.

Anger flared through me as I soon moved to them, grasping the sword from the man in the middle and using it to stab the man on the left in the neck. Startled hollers were out as I soon cut through the middleman. A sword slashed at my shoulder as the man on the right had drawn his weapon, but noticing my flames heal it had him cry out in fear. My body moved as I cut him down to loudly thump to the ground and I stood straighter whilst gazing around to be sure of my surroundings.

"Was that all?" I asked out with eyes finding the two women who were hugging to each other.

"Y-yes!" A breath left me with a light coo as I calmed down and stabbed the sword into the dirt. I moved to them to crouch and view to them in worry.

"Did anyone else make it away, yoi?" Grimaces were showing as the daughter, looking to be a young adult, moved to nuzzle into her mother's throat.

"… No… the soldiers and villagers left were taken by them and most villagers that ran didn't make it to the borders. They were going to take us hostage as well." A breath left me as I rubbed to my mouth and closed eyes for a minute. I shifted to stand and was deciphering on how to get us all away from here and I contemplated on my choices.

"I need to get you both to safety…" I mentioned out in thought before shifting to rummage the dead enemy soldiers and was removing belts. "Since my talons can be sharp, I will grasp these belts and you both hang onto them with you having legs around the other as precaution." The words left me in explanation and they seemed to nod as the daughter was looking as well with hands rubbing away tears. "If it was only one of you I would carry you on my back, but to safely do both, this is my only option." They nodded as I soon gave them the belt so they could grasp to it, the daughter moving to wrap legs around her mother. "I cannot speak in my phoenix form, so if you feel like you a slipping, just notify me immediately and we will land to adjust." The mother nodded as the daughter finally adjusted. "Let me know when you are ready to take off, I know you might have to adjust grips before we go, yoi." Another nod was shown again before I shifted and transformed right next to them.

They were surprised to see such things and I carefully gripped the belt to begin lifting them. It only took a couple adjustments, the mother voicing it out before they were ready to go. My wings flapped us higher to begin traveling back to the kingdom, figuring they would be safer in the heart than anywhere else. Plus, I needed to report into Whitebeard right away.

We only had to land once through the trip and as we approached the castle grounds, a screech left me to notify them as I came over the wall. I noticed troops outside sitting in wait before snapping their heads when I screeched again. Jozu and Haruta were outside with the General. They were surprised by my cargo and I carefully moved to have Jozu help them down and I landed to the ground whilst changing.

"The town was destroyed." The words left me immediately to Shanks, seeing the shock there, and the advisor shifted.

"Tell me what you saw."

"They seemed to merely destroy the village and from the numbers not adding up and the mother's statement, they took very little villagers and soldiers as hostages." Steps were heard as I noticed Bay moving quickly past to the mother and daughter and then Whitebeard was by us. "They were the only two left around and I killed three enemy soldiers as their intentions were to force upon the daughter, yoi." The king stayed silent as Benn kept with the questions.

"Could you give me an idea if we will expect a ransom?"

"If you do, then I doubt the soldiers are still alive. He would do it in mockery, but I still wouldn't give up hope since he does _rarely_ take his time. The man is very impatient and no doubt will be picking for information and to have a very twisted time." I mentioned, not wanting to be too blunt with my words, but didn't want to sugar coat anything.

"Should I ask either women about what happened?" Benn continued as they all tried not to show that irritation on how Teach could be such a cruel individual.

"If you want to know of the village, the mother would be best to ask such things. She's strong and would be willing to help, but try without the daughter near… Seeing such a thing, even at her age, is too much to understand and handle." The advisor nodded whilst I noticed Bay have a couple nurses take the two women to the room, noticing they must be the apprentices she was supposed to get soon. I assume she requested them sooner since the events occurring.

The doctor walked over with a harsh tug to my shirt to check over my shoulder since blood was along the cut mark, but just barely. A look was to me before putting it back and making her way to the infirmary. I noticed Shanks move as he looked to Whitebeard for his thoughts.

"Send troops to the village near there and we might have to tighten up on the others' bordering. He is starting to mean business."

"Right away." Shanks mentioned as he went to go relay orders and the advisor viewed me in questioning.

"I would like it if you could help us more, Marco."

"Of course, yoi." The response came back as Benn soon smiled and began moving to the General to help with orders.

"You did good, my boy." A hand patted my head as I viewed to the king who was grinning with a low chuckle and soon began pushing my back. "Go eat and then come to the war room. Benn should have mostly everything ready for what he has planned."

"I'll be there shortly." A smile showed as I soon moved into the castle to begin my way to the kitchen.

* * *

Benn had everything planned for me as I soon became an official messenger, starting out with flying along the villages to hand out a letter so they were aware of recent events and what would occur. Then once I finished with that, he had me fly along the border to scout the area from a bird's eye view. It took me a while to do everything and keep tabs on everyone whilst reporting back to inform of everything before sending out more letters. Plus, I recently flew a message to a border city to mention of how the King would not be able to meet for a while.

The ruler for that kingdom had been unsure of me, but understood with the mark on my chest and talisman. I stayed in my phoenix form so he didn't panic or anything before taking his response back. Everything I did was mostly in my phoenix form unless it was something that needed to be discussed further. I didn't mind it all too much since I could help and stretch my wings under the sun and moon. This recent return, Benn told me to go relax and take a bath for the night, so I went to the room.

"Welcome home, Marco. Are you able to stop in for a minute?" The question asked out as Whitebeard was at his desk viewing over reports after Benn reviewed them with suggestions tacked on.

Most of my returns were a short visit in to him so I could have some time, if the boys didn't hog me that time around. Everyone wanted a moment with me and I made sure to divide my time as much as I could in the recent month. Though, most sons were taking their commander position right now and were at different villages or camps. When I would spend time with Whitebeard, we enjoyed each other's company and let hands linger along each other. It was crazy how much I could miss someone who was still with me and able to get to easily.

"Tonight I'm off, I guess you could say." I mention as I moved to put my satchel to the side by my nest and began tugging off my shirt. A breath left me as I took in the atmosphere, hearing crickets from the window, and then he shifted.

"Oh? Then let me get a bath for you." A chuckle left me seeing as the _King_ was making me a bath, but before I could protest, he gave me a look. This chortle found me again as he moved to his bathroom to begin the water in his large tub. Once I got my sandals and pants off, I moved to the bathroom whilst tugging the tie out of my hair to unbraid my hair.

"Not too much, I would just waste it since the tub is so large." The comment left me and soon noticed a hand towards me as he rested in the tub.

A heat flushed my cheeks as he chuckled before I cooed in embarrassment and began tugging on my underwear. My feet moved to carefully get in the tub as he shut the water off and I loved the feel of the hot water finding my muscles. Shifting, I rested my back to his chest as hands found mine with fingers entwining together and lips pressed to my head. This low cooing left me as I closed eyes to relax, feeling those lips continue to press to the side of my head.

"We appreciate everything you do, Marco…" The words came out softly as I soon hummed and moved my head back to the side a bit so I could view up at him.

"I'm glad I can be helpful, yoi." A chuckle left him as he let go one of my hands to tilt my chin more to let lips press to mine softly. I shifted to have my free hand come up to hook behind his neck so I press for more of the kiss.

* * *

 **Smut Warning!**

* * *

It felt like a fever went through me as his hand moved along my chest and I gasped out against his mouth. This chuckle left him, making me coo lowly as I didn't find it funny with a pout as my face was flushed. The hand rested to my ribs as he gazed to me full of love and I smiled in return.

"Marco, I don't want to get the bath dirty." A snort left me at hearing such words and soon shifted to be on knees as I put arms on his shoulders whilst viewing to him with a smile.

"Pervert, I'm trying to get clean." This laugh left him as hands moved along my hips and down to grip my butt cheeks, making me groan as the heat flared through my abdomen.

"I'm not stopping you." My breath hitched as he shifted a hand with fingers gripping and daring close to a certain area. I trembled at the feel and squirmed lightly as I pressed to him with arms around his neck. "Though I don't mind redrawing a bath." A moan left me as his other hand began to palm at my half-erect member and it was responding quickly as I spiked with pleasure.

" _A-Aaahh, mnn_!" I squeezed eyes shut as I felt the hand shift along my length as he grasped it firmly. "W-Wait, Pops… It's cramp…" I complained whilst trying to wiggle a bit away from the invading hands.

A chuckle left him as he pulled them away before shifting to soon have me pulling back. Lips pressed to mine and I groaned whilst he was soon starting to stand and I moved with him. We were both in the bedroom, hands quickly lifting me up by thighs to push me back to the bed. I complained about the sheets as he shifted for something before his rumbles of amusement stopped to kiss me.

A moan left me as I felt something slick rubbing to my entrance and soon gripped at his back as he began pressing the digit in. This had me arching with eyes closed as I gasped out at the sensation spiking through my veins and lips kissed to my neck. Labored breaths left me as I squirmed with my hips, my powers being a great help with taking the pain away and adjusting as he slipped another finger into me.

"P-Pops…" I moaned as he didn't even have to move them and he chuckled whilst looking down to me. My eyes found him as I was already trembling with need for more and he kissed to my lips with hands shifting my legs.

"Your powers are useful in this retrospect, but next time I will thoroughly have you." A groan left me at hearing those words before I jerked lightly at the feel of a larger intrusion into my body. Small whimpers left me as I dug nails to his back and arched as I gasped for breath. Groans left him as he pressed his mouth to my throat to kiss in comfort as he slowly shifted in. My powers helped with letting that pain in my lower back dull before it was gone as he stopped. A groan left me as he settled for a moment, making me feel the fullness, and soon hands rubbed lovingly along my sides.

" _O-oh_ ," the tone left me as he began rocking in me and it caused shivers of pleasure to find me. Lips kissed to my cheek as he soon shifted for a hand to grip around my back side to my shoulder and he pressed my leg out.

A gasp left me as he slid back before thrusting into me. That caused a frenzy in me as I cried out in pleasure and was gripping to him in surprise of the noise I let out. A chuckle left him as he began to pick up his pace whilst I moaned lowly and I tried to be quieter since I knew the guards had heard me.

" _Aaahhh, haaa_ ~!" Lips trembled as he rocked in me and I enjoyed every motion with my other leg finding his back as I began to meet against him. I relished in our rhythm as I listened to the breaths leaving him and how our skin sounded when moving against each other. Whitebeard groaned as I gripped to his hair, the bandana falling off his head as I let lips find his. We kissed with lips moving against each other before I felt the pressure and the sudden pulse of blinding pleasure was there. " _Mnnhaaa_!" I cried out against his lips as he soon shifted with his head nuzzling into my neck and I moved a hand to press to my mouth.

"I love you, Marco." The words had my eyes widen in surprise and smile out as I gripped to him with my arm that was still around him.

"I love you, too." It came out smoothly before I was panting after it being said. A chuckle rumbled from him before he began to snap hips in that spot that caused everything to heighten. I pressed my hand to my mouth as I cried out at the overwhelming pleasure spiking through my body. I gripped desperately to him as he kept a quick pace and I was arching with tears forming. It felt so good and soon my hand moved to grip at the sheets behind my head with cries leaving me of ecstasy. Grunts were in my ear as I rocked hips back against him as I felt my orgasm in reach. My eyes squeezed shut as I arched deeply with moans leaving me and tried to keep up with him, but it didn't matter shortly after.

" _A-Aaaahhh_ ~!" My body jerked as I came on us with my body arching, making it a bit hard for him to keep a quick pace, but he seemed to groan as I had legs around him in a tight grip and knew my body tensed. It didn't take too long for him to shortly follow as I was still gasping out breaths of sensitive nerves being hit. Once he slowed to a stop, he slouched a bit against me as we tried to calm our breathing.

"I'll clean you properly, guararara…!" I groaned as he pulled away and I looked to him with a low cooing.

"I'm definitely exhausted now…" I muttered in complaint, making him chuckle a bit louder before was shifting to help me. Standing up, feeling a bit wobbly from the high of my orgasm still there, I had a hand to my butt as I could feel the cum trying to escape and I didn't need it to drip on the floor.

"Come on, let's take a bath." I chortled as he had an arm around my back as we moved to the bathroom to _actually_ take a bath this time.

* * *

 **End Smut**

* * *

The following morning, I had gone for breakfast early and noticed it was the same guards from last night. They were flustered seeing me and it amused me seeing the two reluctantly follow. I merely moved along down the hall as the two guards stayed a distance, but I think they were merely flustered by what they heard and I chuckled. It wasn't a feeling of distaste, more along the lines of surprise and curiosity.

I approached the dining hall as Izo did with hair up in a messy bun and found me with a smile. A hand waved out from him lazily as I soon moved to open the door for him and I noticed him eye the guards. They stayed out of the room, probably to gossip with Izo's guards, and I closed the door. Izo looked curious as we sat next to each other and heard Thatch holler from the kitchen.

"I will bring you both out a plate momentarily!" A chuckle left me that he already knew we were in here and soon Izo was leaning against his arm rest with a look to me.

"Care to explain why your guards were practically undressing you?" Hearing those words, I snorted in surprise that I didn't think they were staring _that_ deeply at me.

"Guards haven't changed out from last night, yoi." I indicated whilst shifting to cross a leg over, enjoying that I didn't have to wear my sandals in the home. Thatch came in while Izo festered over my words in contemplation, not as quick to catch on in the morning, and we got our food whilst Thatch sat down on the other side of me.

" _No way_!" The sudden words leaving Izo caused Thatch to jerk in a startled manner as I heard the chair scoot from it. "You both had a wild riot?!" Thatch choked next to me as I snorted before laughing out at the blunt words used and the cook next to me was whining.

"My _ears_! I don't want to know what our parents are doing!" Thatch complained and was shielding his ears from any further implications. I was surprised on what he said and knew that Whitebeard had mentioned it vaguely to his boys when they were home, but didn't know if they caught on. Then again, Thatch was calling me a type of mother from that time he had a hangover.

"Oh, hush, Thatch! It's perfectly fine to implicate on it! Be mature about it!"

"Says the one about to fly away with this gossip." I mentioned out as I began eating from my plate as Thatch was leaning to the far side of his chair with whines. A chuckle left Izo and I noticed him begin to eat as well.

"Don't worry, those guards are going to be nice to talk to." I rolled eyes hearing those words and Thatch swatted at my shoulder with a whine.

"Make him stop talking~!" A light laugh left me as I waved to Izo who pouted and I patted to the cook.

"Just feel lucky you are going to a different camp than him soon." This thought came across him as he made a noise, knowing he _was_ lucky that Izo couldn't flourish with it all.

"I feel bad for Blenheim." I chortle to that as we all kept eating and soon Thatch was dragging me off to spend time in the courtyard, Izo going to pester those poor guards.

I had bid the family farewell again that afternoon as Benn lined up some things for me to report in at, though he had a curious look for one of the places mentioned. It was hard seeing Thatch and Izo look so disappointed as they even gave a pout when I told them I was going to leave shortly. They mentioned next time I am home that they would spend more time with me and I had agreed since I figured I would be back before they left.

"I'm serious, Marco!" Izo had warned as I was moving my satchel around and I merely smiled to them all, including Whitebeard.

"I promise I will be home shortly, yoi."

That had them bid me a goodbye as I took off towards a camp to the borders, a bit more north, to start out at. It would take me a little while to get there, but not too long and I enjoyed the sun's rays in my wings. The breeze carried me on occasion so I could ride along with it and I viewed along the ground whilst I thought of the family. I had noticed that even Curiel had looked impatient on how I wasn't home as much as I was, though he was out right now. Instead of me waiting on them, they waited on me, and though they were happy that I could help, they didn't like me gone so much. All of them didn't like that I was so close to a danger I had already been able to escape.

The camp was in sight as I soon landed along the edge and noticed men lingering by a fire pit. A few acknowledged me before going back to their conversation and I wondered if the other soldiers were getting some rest as I moved to the tent with the captain here. Usually one of the princes is a commander, but when they were needed other places, they had someone temporarily fill in the spot as a captain mostly, but they got the job done surprisingly well.

Finding the tent, I stopped before it with my throat lightly clearing, "Captain?" The question was perfectly clear sounding and I heard movement before a body fell through the flaps and I looked to the captain covered in blood. Eyes looked to the men by the fire, noticing that they _were_ out of place.

 _It's a trap._

My body quickly shifted back from the sword that sliced in my direction and I quickly shifted to my phoenix form to fly away. A loud noise was heard before I let out screech from the pain flourishing through my leg and I was yanked back down to the ground harshly. Talons scrapped to the ground as I tried to shake off the arrow made of the special stone.

"There you are, my birdie." Panic filled me as I looked to see Teach grinning menacingly to me. A screech left me in defiance as I tried to flap away as I noticed the lean male next to him was holding the chain to it. "Now, now, I said I would be getting you back once we were more prepared." Another screech left me as I fought off the pulls and yanked as the arrow was painfully going back through. "Augur." The name soon had the man pull the chain a certain way and I landed to the ground harshly with a cry leaving me. Burgess was there to wrap the chain around my feet as I still tried to resist, but it was no use as I was at a disadvantage. "Let's get you home." Wings wailed out as I was picked up by my feet and I began pecking Burgess's leg. A yelp left him before he swung my body into the ground and I felt the air leave me as I could have sworn ribs cracked. "Don't kill him, Burgess." The scold came out as I felt trembles leaving me at the pain flourishing through me as wings hung out.

"He'll be fine." The man laughed out as they soon began dragging me off and all I could do is let my body clench as I was pulled away from my sanctuary.

* * *

"You tried to fly off more aggressively." Whimpers were leaving me as I tried to get up, but merely stumbled whilst falling to the ground. My wings throbbed in pain as I tried to ignore it all, but it was too painful. "I'm going to have to start from scratch with you." My talons moved to try and stand, but I merely slipped in my own blood. I laid there with heavy breaths as I wanted nothing more than to get away from this sick man.

 _He… He_ _ **clipped**_ _at my wings…_

They were a mess of blood and feathers as he just sheared whatever he wanted to with no care and I had screeched out the whole time trying to get away. It took all my willpower not to cry because I didn't want him to have that satisfaction. A hand grasped to my back as he began moving back to the cage and soon tossed me whilst locking it up.

"Now be good while I go check on my progress. You just wait until I bring that man's head to roll in front of you and then you will realize it's useless…" A laugh left him as he began out of the room and I could only whimper as I tried to shift wings that were sprawled out. Eyes squeezed shut as I let out sobs, tears dripping from me as I was in so much pain even with a single movement. It was bad enough that he shoved a piece of stone into my chest and I'm surprised it didn't pierce a lung.

 _P-Pops… I hope you know I am gone…_

* * *

A screech left me as Teach prodded at me with his hand as he wanted to get the pain responding. I adjusted to my wings in the few days I could before he was back to mess with me again with beatings, but now it had been a week after that and he seemed to have a vendetta. Something pissed him off as he soon pulled me out of the cage and I tried to fight back with talons and striking my beak at him. Curses left him in distaste as scratches showed on his arms and he soon slammed me to the ground, Burgess pressing a knife into each wing. I cried out at the sudden wound inflicted and tried to claw at Teach, getting him snagged a few more times.

"Burgess!" The angered ruler shouted as I soon felt a clamp go around both legs and let it stay there.

I couldn't move my talons, but still tried with a screech before I noticed a prong with some sort of pattern of nothing special on it in Teach's hand. Surprise showed on me as I noticed the end showing to be a bright white and I soon panicked when he moved closer. Screeches left me as I tried to get him away and soon my whole body jolted with a cry leaving me. The searing hot pain on my chest had tears slip from my eyes before he pulled it back. Quivers left me as I was completely laid out with heavy breaths leaving me as I tried to get over my shock.

"I don't want to ever see this _mark_ again." The sneer was there as I noticed him shift and I soon screeched whilst I could smell my burnt feathers and skin. Painful hacks left me when he pulled it away and I let my body tremble as I tried to ignore the pain searing through me. "You are going to wish that you stayed my bird soon enough." A shriek left me as the hot prong found my chest once more and I felt black spots in my vision as he soon pulled it away with a frustrated breath. "Throw him back in his cage after you douse him." The order came out as he soon left, tossing the prong somewhere as I heard it sizzle and clank against something.

Burgess took the knives out and soon shifted to get up to get something. I couldn't move, feeling the pain throbbing through my body and I soon cried out as the cool water splashed onto my body and I wailed lightly before my feet were grasped. He dragged me to my cage as he tossed me in, luckily landing feet to the dirty hay, but my chest pulsated in pain from the impact. The cage was closed as I whimpered with tears spilling from my eyes and began to wish for my nightmare to end.

 _I don't want to live through this anymore…_

* * *

"Have you given in yet, birdie?" Teach asked out as I viewed him with tired eyes from my position on the stone floor and couldn't move my beak. After burning my chest, he came back in a couple days to muzzle my beak so I couldn't use it any longer for eating or offense. The muzzle hurt on me, but then again everything hurt on me. The switch he had snapped across my back hard and I jerked with a whimper. "Just admit you are mine and I will let you heal." I glared to him lightly as I shifted and puffed my chest as much as I could.

 _I'd rather die than betray Whitebeard._

A grimace was on him as if he knew what I was trying to say before shifting to lash at my back, causing more pain to wrack through my body as he continued brutally. Whimpers left me as he let out a shout of frustration and I could feel the switch break across my back and the blood was noticeable as it stung where he hit. A hand grabbed the band connecting my legs to lift me up and angrily threw me into the cage as I hit the bars hard and landed harshly on my chest to the dirty nest barely any straw to cushion my fall.

"I'll give you one last chance in a few days, damn bird!" The shout came out as he soon left the room with the door slamming shut and I let out a stuttering breath through my nose. Ragged breaths were there because I knew my ribs were in bad condition and how much stress to my body, I doubt that I would make it in a few days.

I'm so sorry, Izo, Thatch… I promised something that I never should have in the first place. It's like signing up for something bad to happen to you and here I am. Back in the clutches of Teach and I knew he wouldn't be lenient on me for baring Whitebeard's mark. That made him madder than anything else, besides my defiance, and I could merely whimper at the fact that I couldn't even have that to my end. It had been burned so badly that you would cringe at seeing how black my skin was and being tossed around always caused wounds to reopen.

Plus, right now I am a _flightless_ bird… I couldn't rise any longer as I was bound and I couldn't even sing out. All I could do was lay on the hard cage bottom with small quivers and let myself just slowly let my breaths leave me. I hoped that I would die peacefully once finding the family and now I knew the world is too cruel.

Every bit of me prays that Teach just tosses my body out and not try to mock Whitebeard. The last thing I want is the family to see me how I was and I couldn't imagine the nightmares most would get if they saw me. I didn't want them to have a last memory of me like this, I hoped they would keep my appearance of last seeing me in their minds.

 _Don't come for me… it will be too late…_

* * *

Breaths were shallow as I could not believe I made it to the day where Teach would finally end me. It was a little surprising that I made it until now and heard heavy movement around, thinking he was sending out some more troops to fight against people I tried to protect. A breath left me rigidly as it hurt to try to intake anything at all and I let eyes blink to get rid of the blurry sight as I viewed towards the candle flickering lowly whilst on my front side. It was the last light I would see and it reminded me of being in bed with Whitebeard.

Gazing to the warm flickering flame as a low rumble was behind me from the king snoring, but it wasn't too bad. It was always low unless he startled himself, which I would tease him for. I had gotten so used to him in a short amount of time since he showed so much reassurance and gave me the little pushes I needed. That flickering candle made me think of all the sons there who chattered to me, the more out-going being excited with telling me of their adventures, and the quieter ones also being a bit excited when telling a story, just not as animated as the louder ones.

Thatch's food always seeming to have a new flavor as I taste tested new dishes, Izo wanting some advice on fabrics or telling of ideas with some gossip, Jozu liking when he got to tot me in my phoenix form. Curiel loved to play tunes that I tweeted along with, Haruta excitedly wanted to dance with me, Namur wanting me to help with getting a certain writing down as he wasn't very much into it but loved to consider it occasionally. Atmos liked to train along with me, Vista had loved helping teach me different languages, Fossa liked to drink with me as he was one of the bigger drinkers, and Blenheim would play his drum more often as I would dance with one of the younger boys for some fun.

 _I couldn't have asked for better people to spend some of my life with._

Noises grew loud in the hall, but it was all muffled down before the door slammed open. I didn't move as I had been so used to Teach doing that and wondered if he finally came by to end everything. My body couldn't take any more of the damage and I heard feet shifting. The person stopped at my open cage and a hand touched along my back, making shiver with a whimper.

"Oh gods, Marco…" The voice surprised as I tried to move my neck to look, but it merely landed back down. "Let me get these off you." Hearing Jozu's voice was like hearing an angel and I felt fresh tears well up.

Fingers began working on my restraints, all being of special stone. Once he got my legs free, he got the one from my beak and carefully moved it away before it clattered to the ground. Confusion sounded from him as he checked my legs and along my neck carefully. I shifted a leg weakly as I tried to push myself to my side at least, but merely cooed lowly.

"Let out two coos if it's on your front side." I did as he mentioned and could feel hands trying to be gentle with me.

"Jozu?" Hearing Whitebeard's voice made me coo, but it was so hoarse that it barely made it out.

"I found Marco, Pops."

"You found Marco?" Thatch's voice sounded out and seemed excited, but soon there was some shifting.

"Don't, Thatch." Jozu firmly spoke out as he hadn't moved me yet, knowing it would probably hurt. A confused noise came out before I heard feet scrapping.

"Thatch, go help your brothers. We will bring Marco in a minute." A reluctant noise was made before I heard Thatch walking away and that's when Jozu began moving me. Whimpers left me with trembles as he got me flipped over and I noticed eyes widen. Hands gently laid me down and I could see him close his eyes for a minute.

"I don't want you to see this either, Pops." Feet had stopped moving as Jozu tried to stroke through my feathers along my side as I breath shallowly. A noise was heard before I noticed Whitebeard walk up to view to me and I let eyes flicker to him weakly to see the shock and anger there. This shaky breath left him as he controlled himself enough to pat Jozu. "Marco, is the other piece… is it embedded?" Two low coos left me as the last piece had been stabbed into my chest. "Is… is it in your chest?"

Jozu had yet looked to me as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but it hurt hearing that crack when I let out two coos. A breath found him as he calmed and soon moved with a dagger in hand and looked apologetic to me as fingers lined sensitive skin. Small whimpers left me as he found certain spots, but he continued before he rubbed to the edge of it.

"That it?" I responded with two low coos and I was thankful that the light from the door was enough for him to see. "I'm going to be quick, okay?"

Whitebeard watched with worry as Jozu began to take it out, tiny twitches leaving me as I tried not to move. He mostly let the dagger find the piece, but it hurt sliding out as it was about an inch long. Once it was out, my body flourished in blue flames and I was letting out coughs, getting any blood remaining away from the inside of my body. Once it all calmed, blood still lingered on me as I had shifted to in a seating position. The only problem was of how extensive it was and I couldn't heal everything at once. I was exhausted with my wings and chest still throbbing in discomfort.

"Jozu, carry him out and don't let your brothers touch him." Hands carefully picked me up as I let out whimpers of my soreness and weakness from blood loss. Things can take a longer time to heal depending on damage and this was all at once it tried to heal so of course it sapped me of any stamina. Fabric was around me as I noticed Whitebeard using his robe to wrap me carefully and was settled in Jozu's hold.

"Be careful, Pops." The king left with a tense posture and I knew exactly what look he carried, a man with vengeances on his mind. Jozu carried me out of the room, letting me adjust to the light as I could hear fighting going on, but we walked away from it. When we stepped out of the building, Jozu blocked the rays at first to let my eyes adjust to it and I heard shouting.

"Jozu!" It sounded like Haruta calling out with a chirp of joy and asking if I was with him. The man carrying moved and soon moved sideways once getting closer.

"Don't touch him right now." A confused noise was heard and I let out a low coo as I faced the brunette. Eyes viewed me with a pout before he seemed to notice more and was surprised, but merely nodded. "Pops went to deal with Teach and I am to bring Marco back to safety." Another nod left him as I noticed troops waiting on standby and we moved deeper back in the lines to see Curiel complaining to Izo about something.

They had paused when one of the medics for the field moved to run over to us. It hurt seeing relieved looks change to worry and fear when seeing me. It was evident something happened since blood soaked my feathers and I was hardly that vibrant blue phoenix they were used to seeing. A low cooing left me as I noticed Jozu follow the medic who led us off to the side. Curiel was holding back Izo, though he held a grimace on his face trying to keep himself back as well.

"Set him down." The medic mentioned as Jozu moved inside the large tent I noticed to be a makeshift medic bay with others on beds. When Jozu began to set me down, panic flared through me as I shifted closer to him with a beak nipping to his hard armor on his chest. He seemed to notice and was straight up with arms firmly holding me with a look to the medic who frowned.

"I will hold him."

"It would be easier to examine hi—!"

"I will hold him." The firm tone was out as Jozu gave a look and the medic lightly flinched before nodding.

"Th-then come sit over here so if we need a bed." That had the gentle giant holding me move to do as said and I looked to the medic with uncertainty. I was used to Bay overlooking me and that at least Whitebeard was there with me.

At least Jozu understood and told the man to be very careful and to not startle me. Hands moved along my head before feeling along my neck and then I flinched when he touched over my chest. On instinct, I pecked his arms so he could jerk away and I whimpered when my feathers tried to puff out in threat and wings throbbed when they shifted wrong. Shifting was made and Jozu was adjusting the robe on me as I couldn't stop my trembles of trying to make the pain stop.

"Go worry of the other's. He can be checked over by Bay when we get back." The firm words made the medic frown with worry to me before nodding in understanding.

"At least stay in here so he is not prone to anything." Jozu agreed with him as he soon moved to go attend to someone else and I felt fingers carefully stroking along my head.

"It was too much for your powers, wasn't it?" The question had me coo lowly twice and he shifted me carefully in the bend of his arm where my chest was to his bicep and I rested my head to his shoulder comfortably. "Rest, I will let you know when Pops gets back." A low cooing left me in appreciation as I let eyes slip close and soon sleep had taken over.

Once Whitebeard could get away from everyone and checked on his injured men, he found us as Jozu had moved onto the other side of the medic bay to be sitting outside the tent. It got a bit crowded and he wanted me to stay relaxed as I still rested, but couldn't sleep any longer. Viewing the king, I had almost cried in relief to know that look he had showed he did what set out to do, plus hearing the talk of us winning the war was there. Whitebeard sat down, bandages showing on his body, then Jozu handed me over into different arms and I nuzzled to the man once in his gentle embrace.

Jozu had left to go calm his brothers who worried over me, though he was as well. Fingers carefully stroke my head and along my neck with a deep breath leaving him. A low cooing left me as I gazed up at him with tired eyes and he frowned to that.

"You're not fully healed…" The comment came out in knowing and I made a short noise with eyes on him. "The medic told me that he only made it to your chest before you retaliated." A cooing left me in protest of having a good reason and he smiled lightly before shifting the robes. "Change to your other form so I can see the extent, Marco." The words had me soon look away and he let out a deep breath before rubbing fingers along my neck. "Promise to at least do it for Bay." Low coos left me, showing to be hoarse using them for an extended use when before I cried out so much. "Let's get home, my boy." Tears welled up as I was looking to him as reassurance filled me and they slipped down as I cooed in relief of finally being in the arms of family and to be going _**home**_.

* * *

The princes had been worried when they still noticed me bundled up in the robe and merely greeted me with smiles. They were happy that they found me, but looked worried on why I wasn't just moving around since I had to of healed in their eyes. Jozu stayed vigilant on not voicing what he saw and mostly catered to me when Whitebeard could not. Everyone gathered that I was still injured, making me overhear Haruta panicking lightly on how I could _still_ be injured when I was supposed to heal myself. That had most try to coax him because he was making Namur panic and even Izo and Thatch were stressing at the words. It was evident they all wanted to know, but Whitebeard and Jozu insisted that they leave it be for now. They didn't like that, but knew it was for the best right now and knew our doctor would care for me.

Bay was extremely worried by the time we got back, taking about two days to return to the castle. She had the same thoughts as the others about me healing and just being exhausted. Since it was healing myself, she figured it would just exhaust me and leave no consequence like when I heal other people. The woman had me resting on the bed, Jozu sitting next to the bed until Whitebeard could join us and she carefully examined me.

Even after two days, I was still sore and throbbing since I had a hard time sleeping as well. Sleep played a good factor for my healing since I am basically on a standby mode and it can focus on those things. My body was having trouble fully healing as it was exhausted from the burst of my powers and I had to wait until it passes before it would gather what was left to heal.

Bay waited after examining as best as she could in my phoenix form and Jozu stared in worry. It took a while to the point that Bay even checked over the prince who let her do as she pleased as she was being antsy. During the type of examination, Whitebeard had finally come in and the doctor shooed out the prince, meaning well. I watched the two as the door closed and eyes were to me as I let out a protest, making them sigh out.

"It's the best way." I grimaced at that answer as I knew he was right on what he says and they both patiently waited for me. It was conflicting as I soon tugged at the blanket to come around me more before transforming with a pained noise leaving me. My body had shifted to lay on my side as I whimpered out from having to transform and pulled the blanket to me. "Sshh, sshh…" Whitebeard was crouching by the bed with a hand petting along my head as I noticed Bay move in worry.

I stared to the king with a grimace of the throbbing in my being and he looked pained seeing me like this. Fingers lined carefully along my arm, making me flinch and a pained gasp left me from my movement. A deep breath left Bay as she carefully touched along my back and was doing it so I knew when she moved the shirt I had that was tattered from what happened to me. No doubt they followed an exact pattern of that switch used on me. Whitebeard shifted to grasp my hand that was shaking by my chest as I closed my eyes and grimaced. I let him shift it down to see the temporary scarring from the burns on my chest before returning my hand with a slight grip to it.

"Marco," Bay began carefully as she moved the blanket back on my body and rested her hand delicately to my head to stroke through my hair. "Your powers have an extent?" I breathed out as I was calming myself and kept eyes closed as I spoke.

"It was too much to handle at once…" My voice came out weakly and it caused them to wince. "I healed the important things and when I regain my strength, I will do the rest…" The words left me as I didn't want to see those pained faces of seeing me like this.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"As long as I sleep and don't move, a few days before I can get most of the rest." I whispered out as I felt the grip in my hand and I opened eyes to see Whitebeard give a look of concern.

" _Most_?"

"It's… it's still a lot, yoi…" I replied sadly and he moved my hand to tilt it and shifted himself to come and kiss to it.

"It won't hurt to transform once you heal more?" A nod stiffly left me and then there was a wet cloth to my head.

"I know it's going to hurt, but let us clean and then you can go back. It's easier this way." Bay mentioned as she was carefully rubbing along to my neck and I let out a shuddering breath as I nodded. "Here, Pops, I need to cut his clothes off to prevent any unnecessary movements." Whitebeard nodded as he took the cloth to begin on the hand and arm he had, making me cringe as my arm throbbed, knowing there had to be type of marks in a scattered disarray from when he clipped my wings.

"P-Pops…" I spoke out as I watched him try to be careful with me and grey orbs flickered to my eyes. "Thanks for coming for me…" My eyes welled with tears as I spoke barely audible as I felt like I was going to cry and he cringed before leaning over to kiss at my forehead.

"Of course, Marco. We'll come save you as many times needed, let's just not try for more." He chuckled lightly and I smiled at that with a breathless laugh finding me.

 _I will strive to grow stronger as well._

* * *

 **BONUS**

 _ **A year later…**_

"Marco, come check this out!" Hearing Thatch call out had me moving from my spot by a carriage full of what seemed to be mainly wheat and apples. We were attacked by some local rebel group whilst coming back from a post and they tried to portray as innocent travelling traders. It seemed they were carrying important cargo and when Haruta had tried to pipe in talk with them, they got jumpy and attacked on demand.

Their mistake.

"What is it?" I asked out as I noticed him by a carriage with something tall and a bit oval shaped. I noticed the prince peering a bit under the cover whilst crouching.

"You are not going to believe this." A low cooing was heard and surprise was through me at the threatening noise and could practically hear a voice.

" _Get back! You filthy human!"_

"Thatch, stop provoking him, yoi." I clarified before amber eyes found me in confusion before moving to pull the blanket away. It was as I thought, a bird cage and inside was something I didn't think belonged in existence anymore since I was heard to be the last of the phoenixes.

" _Get away from me!"_

Red feathers flared out in threat, but I could tell the stone was on him preventing his flames that I knew he had. Seeing a red phoenix was different and I have never seen myself in a third perspective, mirrors could only do so much. Dark eyes stared to me with a glare, but made sure to keep on the prince next to me.

"Thatch, go help Haruta." I mentioned with a lazy nod of my head and he showed a pout.

"Come on, birdbrain. Don't take all the fun!" A huff left me with a low cooing following as I glared and he waved hands out. "Aye, aye, going~!" Feet began clomping away and I looked to the phoenix stuck in the cage as it stared to me in curiosity.

"Where is the stone on you?" I asked out whilst pulling out a key ring I got from one of the rebels laying around. I had known it would be useful, mainly for their cargo, but they are even more handy to free the other.

" _Who are you?"_

I looked at the phoenix knowing that it must be a male from even the tone I could hear and I unlocked the cage. "I am Marco, warrior for King Whitebeard of Grand Line, or," the door was opened as I glanced to the side at the two boys talking animatedly. "As my sons like to call me, _Mother_ and _Wife_ of King Whitebeard." A smirk was on me to show my humor in it and he huffed in confusion before I notice he hadn't moved. "Are you injured, yoi?" The head tilted away as he eyed me before letting out a low cooing.

" _M-My leg…"_

"May I see?" The question had him sharpen his glare before letting out a breath and I slowly moved hands to him. Feathers were soft, unruly even under my touch as I lifted him up carefully and into my arms. Supporting him in one arm, I let my free hand feel the legs carefully, earning a sharp peck to my chest when finding the break. "I can heal this," I mentioned with an unfazed expression and he noticed blue flames lick along the spot he stabbed with his beak.

" _You just…"_

"Aye, will you come with me so I can heal you?" A look of defiance was there, a wild look never wanting to be tamed and he also held a look of wanting acceptance. "I will keep my sons at bay, but they are merely curious since you are a red phoenix instead of the usual blue they see." I smiled to show my words and he was confused, but slowly nodded.

" _Will you protect me?"_

The voice was soft, child-like, and I wondered how old he was. No doubt he was younger from how he reacted and the tone of his voice just seemed to show it, but I could always be wrong. My free hand moved to rub along his chest with a smile of reassurance.

"Of course, I protect everyone I hold close to me and now you are included." Confusion showed on my sudden decision and I began moving towards my horse. "Haruta!"

"Yeah?!" The questioning was out as I heard shifting behind me and I waved my free hand out.

"Help Thatch with getting the carts to a nearby village! They could use the extra food, yoi!" I remarked whilst finding my horse with a noise to get it to meet up with me. Holding to the reins, I put a foot up and soon shifted to get my body on top.

"What about you, fluffy?" An irritated coo left me lowly with a look to Thatch who was grinning.

"I'm taking him home, he's injured."

"How do you know if the bird is a he?"

"Are you seriously questioning that after he was chattering with it?!" Haruta asked in disbelief and the two began a spat, making me sigh out lightly.

"Just get the carts there!" I mentioned out in a firm tone and they both turned with grins.

"On it!"

"See you at home, Mother!" Eyes rolled at the labelling, finding it more amusing now than anything and began to ride off.

"It will take a couple hours to return to the castle, you may rest if you wish." A cooing was there as he put his head to my chest and I was a little surprised on the reaction. I knew he was staring up at me though, but I also could tell he was on the verge of passing out.

Returning to the castle, I was greeted by the guards and made sure to wake my passenger so he wasn't surprised. It seemed like he appreciated it as we rode in, people staring in surprise that the blue phoenix of Grand Line was carrying a red phoenix. A chortle of amusement left me as we found the front of the palace and I dismounted carefully. People were around, but I held a hand out to have them back off and they merely tended to my horse.

"Could you get the doors, please?" I questioned to some and they smiled before doing so. It wasn't necessary to ask, but I tried to in acknowledgement and being polite. "Thank you." I remarked as I entered through the doors and I heard hoots and hollers from the hall leading to the largest living space, figuring they were gathered to await our arrival. I turned off towards the infirmary and soon entered with a knock on it.

"Did you deserve the hit for coming into here?" Bay asked out automatically and I chuckled out, making her a little surprised as she turned to me. "I figured you were Tha—and you are holding a phoenix… Are Pops and you not telling me of something?" My eyes rolled and I heard the low chuckle leave the male in my arms. That made me snort out before shifting into the room after closing the door.

"Males cannot procreate, even for phoenixes, Bay. You know that, yoi." I mention with a look of humor and went to the bed to sit down. "No, he's got stone on him and I need to heal his leg."

"Bone?"

"Yes, but it's only one."

"Marco, you know I don't like you having the consequences of broken bones, even just one." The light scold was there and I gave her a look and she sighed out. "And time again you won't listen, why am I bothering?" A hand was to her head as she rubbed her temples and I chuckled.

"Let me find the stone." I was looking to the phoenix now and he peered away from Bay to me whilst shifting his head to point towards a talon, his broken one. A nod left me in understanding as I carefully laid him to his side and had the keys out. Trying different ones, I got it finally and handed it over to Bay so she could take it away. "I need you to stay like that so I can heal you, yoi." I remarked staying seated on the bed and he glanced with a nod before I let myself transform into my phoenix form.

The head was shifted with a look of surprise and I chortled before moving along to be closer. I lowered my head to let myself heal the leg, knowing his type of phoenix was for offense purposes. Once I noticed his leg go in place properly, mine throbbed and I shifted before sitting with a low coo. The other shifted up and was testing his talon as I heard a happy chirp and he lightly danced on it. A chortle left me in amusement as he soon looked to me.

" _Did you take it?"_

" _I merely healed it, but the consequence of broken bones is the spot I healed you will hurt on me for the next couple of days."_ A look was there in distaste and he shifted next to me whilst making himself comfortable as he almost shimmered to me.

" _I'm Ace!"_ A chirp left him with his name and this low coo left me in amusement whilst bumping his neck with my head.

" _As you know, I am Marco."_ A few chirps left him as he seemed to be happy on being next to me, someone to relate to and the door opened.

"Marco!" A sing-song noise left me with feathers fluttering and I showed myself to be happy at seeing the man.

" _Pops!"_ It came out along with my happy chirping and grey eyes found my companion with surprise.

"I don't remember impregnating you, my dear." This fluster was through me as I flapped a wing in annoyance and he rumbled with a laugh. A huff soon left me as I motioned my head away with a low cooing and he laughed some more. "So who is our new son?"

" _Son?"_ Ace voiced with a low noise in confusion and I sighed out before letting myself shift to human form. Bay was over in a heartbeat to grab at my leg.

"Bay, I'm fine." A noise of being hurt left me as she flicked my forehead.

"You know broken bones are tricky with you."

"He was injured?" Whitebeard inquired as he approached and I put an arm over Ace so he could relax.

"This is Ace, and his leg was broken when I found him along with stone attached to him." The words left me before noticing flickering to the side of me and then a body was leaning into my back. Whitebeard was showing surprise as I knew the male changed to human form and I felt fingers gripping the back of my shirt as he stayed close.

"They were going to sell me." The tone really was that of a young male and I shifted so I view him properly. Unruly dark brown hair, with dark eyes staring up at me now and freckles splashed along cheeks; I was right on assuming he was young by just looking upon him.

"Then it's a good thing you were found, my boy!" A rumble was there as Whitebeard made the remark and he soon shifted closer, but carefully. Grey eyes met mine as I gave him a look and he chuckled a little before patting my head. "I can already tell, Marco, you've already claimed him as a son. Is he your baby now?" A heated flush was to my cheeks and I swiftly kicked out towards him, only making him laugh out as I cooed dangerously.

"Shut it…" I crossed arms with my head facing away and soon Bay was standing to the side and I noticed my leg bandaged.

"He shouldn't walk on it for the next two days." She mentioned whilst smiling to me and leaning to look at the other. "At least Ace showed his human form already, it took Marco a while to do so."

"I wasn't keen on it and you know that." I remark and she sighed out with a hand messing with her hair.

"I know, I know… you were just so pale and even being able to heal you looked malnourished." She complained and this huff left me as noticed the shifting behind my body.

"Thatch and Haruta should be here soon enough, yoi." I distracted away from the conversation I hated to hear most, not liking thinking of the past, even if the man is dead.

"Oh good, then they will be back for dinner." In just a couple steps, he was sitting on the bed and grasping the youth who complained out. "Come here, my boy! Guararara!"

Arms were holding onto Ace who was wailing and I snorted before the brunette wiggled enough to look to me in confusion. In a swift movement, I was in my phoenix form to nail my beak to a leg and Whitebeard let go in a startled manner. Red flared and Ace changed whilst tumbling next to me and I let out coos of scolding my lover. A sulk was there before he picked me up and was coddling me.

"You liked being held!" The remark didn't make me move because it was basically true, but I pecked to his chest a few times. "Fine, fine! I understand!" The rumble of humor was there as he held me with one hand and began stroking through my feathers along my chest.

A look of surprise was in his eyes and I soon glanced down to see Ace looking cautiously before tapping his beak to an arm. A chortle left me as he let Whitebeard scoop him up, not so erratically this time, and I saw the joy on the king's face. Ace seemed a bit bashful whilst shifting his head to rest along Whitebeard's chest and I joined him with a look.

Ace is going to be a great addition to our family.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
